The Angel Adventures: The Lost Episodes
by PurplePiplup
Summary: You know the Lost Episodes for Pokemon, right? Well, there'll be a few for The Angel Adventures, posted now and then. Five all together. *Lost Ep. 4 uploaded 10/16/02!*
1. Lost Episode 1: Ebony And Scarlet

****

Lost Episode #1: Ebony And Scarlet  
Between "Flippin' Flames" And "Tsunami Sunami"  
_Japanese Title:_ Soot And Somber! Contest Of Flames And Darkness!  
_Translation:_ Hai To Kuroi! Kyougi No Tobihi To Kuragari!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek

__

A/N: Ooh! Looky! A "Lost Chapter" to "The Angel Adventures"! Very interesting…This one is partially inspired by a review I got. Isn't that nice? And if I translated that title wrong, please don't hurt me! I'm not too good at translations...Ugh...Thanks!

Eevy was wandering down the route to Daffodil, muttering incoherent things about the last Gym Leader she'd defeated. Cain Tatosi, Master of the Red Badge, had been the focus of her attention for the entire morning. All she kept doing was asking herself if Raikou was really telling her the truth. For all she knew, he could have been lying for one of his twisted Legendary Beast reasons. That thought only made her grumble more. She was so caught up in her daydreaming/ranting that she passed right by the sign on the side of the road. Medira, however, did not.

"What's this?" she asked herself out loud as she stopped to look, "Hey! This is the perfect thing for me!"

"What is?" Yuu-Yuu stopped and looked back at her blankly, "What is it?"

"I'll tell you what it is," Medira grinned, taking out a Poke'Ball in her left hand while staring down at the sign, "It's my lucky day!"

*^~^**^~^*

Jason was sprawled-out in a couch in front of a TV. Will was sitting next to him, shaking his head and muttering. At the sound of the television hitting PKMN TV, the brown-haired boy cloaked in forest green shot straight up, wide-awake and staring at the screen. Will groaned.

"You know, you really ought to stop that," he cautioned the younger Elite, "Get too much closer and all you'll be seeing is red, green and blue."

"Shut _up_, Will," Jason glared off at him, "Go play darts or something instead of pestering me."

"Eh, shut up yourself, munchkin," he snorted and stretched out in his chair, finding the top of Jason's head to make a perfectly good footrest, "Be still, boy."

"Get off!" Jason slapped him away, getting an evil grin in return, "Knock it off, Will!"

"What?" Will asked innocently, "What'd I do?"

"You…You…You…OH!" Jason turned bright red and stormed out, "Jerk!" he hollered back.

Luri cocked an eyebrow at Jason as he stomped by, then glanced in the door at Will, "What'd you do to him now?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, answering pointedly, "Just got comfortable is all."

*^~^**^~^*

"Come on, Medira," Sooney grumbled, "Just tell us what it is."

"It's a contest," Medira tossed her Poke'Ball upward, then catching it and holding it out, "For the coveted Skullcap Trophy."

Eevy immediately stopped at that, "The Skullcap Trophy?" she questioned blankly, "I've heard of that. The Skullcap Trophy is given out at the Ebony and Scarlet Festival in Juniper Park every year."

"What's the Ebony and Scarlet Festival?" Yuu-Yuu's head fell to the side.

"The Ebony and Scarlet Festival is a whole carnival dedicated to the Fire- and Dark-type Pokemon. The Skullcap Trophy is the winner's cup to the Soot and Somber competition. A series of battles between just Fire- and Dark-type Pokemon," Medira explained quickly, "I've always wanted to go, but I'd never been traveling until now."

"Your specialties are Fire- and Dark-types, aren't they, Medira?" Yuu-Yuu questioned.

Medira nodded with a grin, "Yeah. They're my favorites."

"Excuse me, please!" a bicycle skidded to a stop beside them, "Are you going to the Ebony and Scarlet Festival?" a young girl asked, a boy about her age skidding to a stop beside her.

"Uh…Yes, we are. Why do you ask?" Eevy's head mimicked what Yuu-Yuu's had done.

"Scoping out the competition!" the guy grinned, "I'm Tane and this is my sister Soija."

"Oh. I'm Eevy. These are Medira, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu," she pointed over her shoulder, "You're competing in the Soot and Somber battles?"

"You bet! How about you?" Soija asked enthusiastically.

"I am!" Medira waved.

"So am I," Eevy nodded.

"Well, we'll meet you at the park then! Bye-bye!" they both waved and started pedaling again.

"I suppose we should get to that park then, huh?" Medira smirked, "Let's go!"

*^~^**^~^*

"A competition all for Fire- and Dark-types, huh?" Luri scratched the back of her head, "That's definitely not for me or you, Will."

"Got that right," Will shuttered, "I _despise_ the Dark-type Pokemon."

"You guys should really learn to loosen up," Lance shook his head, "It's not like they can come through the screen at ya' or anything."

"Very funny," Luri snorted.

"Yes. Just hilarious," Will fumed, "Seeing pretty colors yet, Jason?"

"I'm seeing pretty something," Jason sat with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, drooling at the TV.

"You really ought to get a life," Luri scolded, "_Both_ of you," she glanced over at Lance, who was staring intently at the TV.

"Whatever you say," Jason and Lance both waved their hands at her.

*^~^**^~^*

"Look at all the Fire Pokemon!" Medira shrieked happily, "And all the Dark Pokemon!" she cried louder, "But hey…What's with all the Ghost Pokemon?" she started grumbling.

"Because there are so few Dark Pokemon we know of at this point, we've decided to allow Ghost-types in as well. They _are_ Ghosts, after all. And what could be darker that a spirit from the other side?" someone started chattering in front of them.

"And just _who_ would you be?" Medira puffed.

"I'm Anouk," he nodded once, "The curator for the Ebony and Scarlet Festival this year."

"Well lucky you," Medira huffed, "What's next? Water-types?"

"Don't be a grouch, Medira," Eevy waved her hand at her, getting an evil scowl in return.

"Actually, we were thinking of adding the Psychic-type, but we decided against it. They're too centered around the sun to be Soot and Somber," Anouk shrugged.

"There's just one thing that bothers me," Eevy shuttered, "Where there's Ghosts, there's always-"

"Your big brother!" she was suddenly hoisted into the air from behind, "How are you, baby sis?"

"Stop callin' me that!" she kicked, "And put me down!"

Morty dropped her on her feet and snickered evilly at her as Anouk continued, "Are you knew to the Festival?"

"Yeah," Yuu-Yuu shrugged, "We've heard about it and all, but that's nothing much…"

"All right then. Let me show you around a bit," he started walking and the group trailed quickly behind.

"We're now here in the beautiful Juniper Park between Dogwood and Daffodil City," the announcer walked backwards as the camera men followed him along, "As you can see, it's the beginning of the Ebony and Scarlet Festival here and there are Fire, Dark and Ghost Pokemon everywhere you look."

*^~^**^~^*

"How can we tell if it's beautiful there or not through his big fat head?" Will wanted to know with a grumble.

"Ya' got that right," Jason nodded, "We can safely believe his parents weren't glass-blowers."

"Yeah," Luri agreed, "It's not like his head is made of glass or something."

"His brain may be made of air, but his head sure isn't see-through," Lance put in.

*^~^**^~^*

"Look at all the Pokemon," Yuu-Yuu stared around aimlessly, "They're everywhere."

"All Pokemon have free rein during the festival. All except Water and Psychic, that is," Anouk kept walking, "The Water Pokemon get touchy with the Fire-types and the Dark and Ghost Pokemon tend to get angry with the Psychic-types."

Juniper Park was one of the most memorable places in Nanka. Why? Because it was the source of festivals, carnivals, banquets and awards every year. The Ebony and Scarlet Festival was only one of many different celebrations honoring only specific types of Pokemon. Eevy was sure Misty would be hiding for the Bug and Poison festival. The curator to that one was usually Gym Leader Bugsy Beetle from Azalea Town in Johto. He had good reason to run it, as he was a fanatic for insects. The Poison part of that festival was usually run by Janine Envenom; daughter to Koga and niece to Aiya. She and Bugsy never really did get along all too well, but they worked out their differences for that particular three-day weekend.

Today, however obvious it may have been, Juniper Park was overrun with Fire Pokemon like Growlithe and Magmar, Dark Pokemon like Murkrow and Umbreon and Ghost Pokemon like Gengar and Misdreavus. Eevy looked left to right as Anouk kept talking, then spotting a familiar face. She ducked down beneath the crowd and walked along a bit before standing straight again, successfully avoiding Cain's glance.

"…And then we've got our major attraction here this year," Anouk finished saying something Eevy had missed completely.

"And what would that be?" Medira grumbled.

"That would be him," Anouk pointed over the scores of people milling around a small stage area, "Master Blaine Flare. He came all the way from Cinnabar Island in Kanto just to get to the Festival."

Blaine was sitting on the stage, arms and legs crossed, with a few people meandering around. One Anouk pointed out as being his cousin Renee, who was a trainee to Master Blaine's Gym and a competitor in the Soot and Somber Competition. Blaine's eyes fell briefly on Eevy and narrowed slightly before he pushed his sunglasses back up his nose and brushed his mustache a bit in thought.

"She seems like the right type," he thought silently, "Confident stance, controlling stare, mature attitude and build. And that one behind her," his glasses slipped down again, "The Ghost Master of Johto. That would mean she _is_ the girl from Rose. She _is_ the one Raikou spoke of," he cleared his throat a tad louder than he really meant to; he was only trying to get Eevy's attention, but succeeded in getting pretty much everyone's, "Excuse me," he grinned nervously.

Everyone looked away, excepting Eevy, "Why's he staring at me?" she wondered silently.

*^~^**^~^*

"Blaine," Will rolled his eyes, then grinned as Cain came on the screen, "Hey! Cain! Blaine and Cain! Cain and Blaine!"

"Don't be an idiot," Luri rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I know it takes you a bit of effort, but try real hard."

Jason snickered at the purely evil look Will shot, "Do you think that old guy remembers all the stuff Raikou said?"

"First of all, munchkin, he isn't _old_. Blaine is a respectable and strong trainer, so knock off the _old_ cracks right now," Lance puffed, "Secondly, of course he remembers. Everyone does."

"He must," Will had snapped out of his comedy routine, "He's eyeing her enough."

"Well, there're a couple other reasons to eye her, ya' know," Jason glanced off at the gawking Lance.

"A couple? Keep going," Lance muttered.

"Men…How utterly repulsive," Luri growled, crossing her arms and slumping back in the chair.

*^~^**^~^*

Anouk started rambling again after he'd managed to separate Medira's gaze from the Fire Master, "Over there in that field is where the Soot and Somber Battles will be held."

"When do they start?" Yuu-Yuu asked as she dragged Medira along behind her.

"In about an hour," Anouk answered after checking his watch, "There'll only be about a dozen or so competing. Nothing much. The competition can't be too-too big, since there are so few Dark and Ghost-types."

"So it'll be fairly quick?" Morty asked for some reason of his own.

"Yeah. Let me check the chart," he wandered over to a board near the Soot and Somber field, "Let's see…One, two, three, four…" he trailed off, "With you two battling, it comes out to fifteen matches all together. Twelve for the run-down, two for the semi-finals and one for the finals."

"Well, we've got some time to kill. Why don't we go look around?" Eevy suggested.

"OK. Sure," Medira agreed and started walking.

As they started on their way back into the immense crowd of people, they brushed past someone they hadn't seen before. Both Medira and Eevy stopped, as did the stranger. He glanced over his shoulder at them, then continued at a slightly quicker pace. Eevy and Medira looked to each other momentarily before they too started walking. That guy was as no one they had ever met, nor would they ever meet anyone quite like him. They would, however, encounter him again. He meandered over to the battle chart and stared for a few seconds. He gripped the top sheet between his right index finger and thumb and tipped it up to see a trainer's stats.

"Evangelina Hikoboshi," he looked back over his shoulder at her, then flipped up another page, "And Medira Kurayami. Interesting," he dropped the papers and turned around to face the crowd, his black trench coat swinging with him and his black hat pulled down over his bright crimson hair, "So the stories…They are true."

He strolled forward, shoving people out of his way as he wandered back into the crowd. Back at the chart, the three papers he'd merely laid his fingers on were burned. Black and charred as if a lighter had been lit beneath them. Yet they were blackened in the shape of a thumb and pointer.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy went barreling down the path and slid to stop at a game booth, "Come on, Morty!" she waved above her head, "Let's see if I can still kick your pants!"

"What's a water game doing at a Fire and Dark-type carnival?" Medira murmured grouchily.

"Well, what were we gonna do? Have flame-throwers instead of water guns?" Anouk questioned.

"That's one idea," Medira answered seriously, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

Morty jumped into a seat beside his sister, "Why do you always insist on making a fool out of me like that?" he asked as she took aim.

"Well, seeing as how it doesn't really take much effort to make you look like an idiot, I find it sort of a past time," she grinned at him and spit out her tongue.

"That was not at all funny," he puffed.

While the two of them went at it both verbally and with water guns, Medira wandered off to a stand with a rainbow Poke'Ball sign in the front. She could hear the announcer behind her, describing Eevy and Morty's game, and decided to check the place out more. Upon closer inspection, she realized the sign was fiber-optic, and that it was also the Rainbow League's symbol.

"I should have known they'd have a place here," she thought while wandering around in front, "Anything for publicity."

It was basically a display of pictures of every single Gym Leader Medira knew of. You could buy them (Not that she wanted to or ever would.) but she examined some anyway. She noticed all of the Elite 4 pictures were gone with a big blue and yellow "**Sold Out!**quot; sign hanging across the front of the four posts. Out of the Gertan Rin Gym Leaders, Cain's Gym and some witch in an orange dress were most popular. The least popular; Taylor and the Blue Badge's Mistress. In Johto, to her surprise, Morty and Claire's were the two most favored. The two least were Chuck and Pryce. _Not_ at all surprising to her. From the Orange League, every one of them was almost empty and in Kanto, the Cerulean Sisters and Erika were on top. The two on the bottom were Lt. Surge and poor Blaine. She growled at how Water and Grass-type trainers could be preferred over the Fire-type, but then realized it was probably because you could get a personalized photo of Blaine by meeting him face-to-face for less than a quarter of the price.

"Sure," she mused with a hidden grin, "But then you don't get the pretty frame."

She then turned around as Morty pouted by, growling as his sister followed him, a stuffed Flareon, Umbreon and Gengar over each shoulder and her head. Morty grumbled something and just kept walking as the camera men and the announcer trailed behind them, chattering away. Anouk, Yuu-Yuu and Sooney were behind them, sighing repeatedly at the puffing Morty, the gloating Eevy and the gabbing announcer. Medira offered the girl standing at the League booth's cash register, Rachel by her tag, a small wave and grin before following Eevy and everyone else along.

*^~^**^~^*

"She kicked his butt!" Will laughed, kicking in hilarity, "That was _too_ good!"

"You've got one _weird_ sense of humor," Luri leaned away, "And I'd thank you to keep it to yourself from now on, please."

"Hey, look!" Jason jumped off the floor and to his feet, "Look behind that guy there!"

The camera men kept moving, strolling along and not even calling mention to the two red cattily eyes in the underbrush. Raikou's gaze carefully scanned side to side, watching every person for a few seconds before moving to the next. Then his eyes locked on someone; someone in a black coat and hat with matching pants and shirt. The Thunder Beast's eyes narrowed and he bared his long front fangs with a vengeance. He had to watch over Eevy like a hawk now. If that man clad in black was to get to her, everything would go up in smoke. _Literally_.

He informed Lance, and only Lance for some reason, of his discovery, "We have a visitor. A bad one, Master Lance," he told him in his mind.

"What do you think he's doing there?" Lance thought.

"Watching," was Raikou's only reply before disappearing from Lance's head.

*^~^**^~^*

"Well, it's getting close to game time. Why don't we head over to the field?" Anouk suggested as he pointed to the Soot and Somber battle arena.

"All right with me. How about you, Medira?" Eevy glanced over the Umbreon plushie on her shoulder, "Medira?"

"That's fine with me too," she nodded, still a bit annoyed at the addition of Ghost-types to her precious Ebony and Scarlet festival.

"Come on, guys! Let's go get prime seats!" Yuu-Yuu grabbed Sooney's arm and ran forward.

"You be careful up there, huh?" Morty cautioned with a grin, "We wouldn't want you to get roasted, now would we?"

"Geez, shut up!" she pushed him away and followed the storming Medira and the gloating Anouk along the aisle.

"There you go, ladies. Your pictures are right here and right here," Anouk pointed them out on the score board, "Every time you win a math, you'll move up a level until there're only two left. Good luck to both of you!" he waved and walked over to the judges' stand.

Eevy gagged, "Great!" she mused silently, "Cain and Blaine are judging! I'm _dead_!"

"Come on, Eevy. Let's get going," Medira stomped forward.

*^~^**^~^*

"There she goes a-battling away!" Lance cheered suddenly, then noticing all eyes locked on him, "Um…I'll stop," he slowly slid back into his chair and stared at the TV in quiet musing.

"Sometimes I really can't help but wonder about him," Luri murmured.

"I agree completely," Will nodded slowly.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with him," Jason shrugged.

"_You_ wouldn't," Luri and Will said together, rolling their eyes.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy and Medira were standing around aimlessly, awaiting their turns as two others duked it out up there. Each picture on the scoreboard had the trainer's signature under it. One's could definitely be identified as Keri, but the other was totally illegible. All either Eevy or Medira could make out of it was the last letter; V. Eevy tapped her toe while staring at the match, grumbling at how long it was taking and Medira was hissing at the abundance of Ghost-types in the competition.

"Well, Keri's down," Medira muttered lowly, "That leaves Miss Unreadable there."

"Who's next?" Eevy asked eagerly, looking at the chart as Unreadable's picture and signature moved up, "Keanu and Sirocco. I wanted to be next…"

"Why?" Medira asked with a grin, "Can't wait to get up on stage and show off to your buddy Cain?"

"Wha-Wha-What?!" Eevy shrieked, ready to strangle her, "That's not funny!"

Medira just turned away and laughed nastily at Eevy's reddening face, "Sure it is."

"Ooh…" Eevy was just raising her hands to the back of Medira's neck when she gasped and jumped forward, "What?! I didn't even touch you!"

"Not you! Him!" she pointed out onto the field, "That Sirocco guy is that guy in the trench coat!"

"AH!" Eevy shot up straight, "Its is!"

Sirocco was battling away with Keanu as Eevy stood leaning against the scoreboard, muttering about how she'd better be next. She heard something to her right and glanced off in that direction.

"Hi," Cain offered her a smirk, "Nice to see you again."

Medira giggled and had to step around to the other side of the scoreboard to laugh, as Eevy would have exploded had she just started laughing, "Hi," Eevy returned slowly with a nod, "Shouldn't you be at the judges' stand?"

"I can see from here," he smirked wider, "In fact, I can see more from here."

"Yes," Eevy grunted slightly and crossed her arms, turning away.

He walked right up behind her and leaned over her shoulder to look at the scoreboard as Sirocco moved up a level and Keanu was blacked out, "Seems you're next," Cain put his hand on Eevy's shoulder, "Good luck."

Eevy nodded slightly and pushed his hand off, "Thanks," was her only reply as she walked out to the field.

She was facing off against a girl named Nikki. Nikki readied a Poke'Ball and released a Sneasel. Eevy rolled her eyes and yawned, releasing Zovo. Zovo ran forward without a word from Eevy and sent Sneasel flying back. Eevy grinned as Nikki growled and threw out another Poke'Ball. This one revealed a Gastly, causing Morty to cheer and Medira to hiss. Nikki ordered her Gastly in for a Lick attack and Zovo bounced away. Eevy recalled him and sent out Yovo, who triggered cheers from the audience. He ran forward and lunged into the air, Faint Attacking Gastly away. Gastly floated back into the air and shot a Confuse Ray, which Yovo countered with his own. They both deflected the other's attack, and Yovo ran in for a Pursuit, slammed Gastly straight to the ground. Nikki pouted momentarily and recalled her Ghost-type. Eevy cheered as her signature and photo moved up a notch. Blaine's glasses again dropped down his nose and his eyes traveled between Sirocco and Eevy repeatedly.

*^~^**^~^*

"Wow!" Luri's jaw fell, "She hardly even commanded them! They just went ahead and clobbered that girl!" 

"You won't be saying "wow" when she bakes your Ice-types, Luri," Will watched her face turn from a grin to a frown, "Oops. Forgot _that_, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Will."

*^~^**^~^*

Medira was next, lunging out to the arena in utter bliss of being able to defeat a Ghost-type with her beautiful Fire- and Dark-types. Larissa, a little miss-priss by the look of her, took out a newly polished Poke'Ball and let her Misdreavus loose. Medira's scowl got deeper and deeper as she stared the little Ghost-type down. Holding out her Poke'Ball, she released Blackstorm, her Umbreon. Another cheer sounded as Blackstorm grinned evilly at his opponent. Medira ordered him in and the Dark-type lunged but once and sent the Ghost-type flying. Larissa called him back and sniffled, then releasing a Vulpix. Medira cocked an eyebrow, then let Blackstorm in again. He jumped and pushed Vulpix away, but the little Fire Fox came flying back at him with impressive speed and knocked him back. Medira recalled him and sent out Flamedance, her Rapidash. It took Flamedance one swift stomp right down on Vulpix's back to knock it cold. He reared and cried out and Medira cheered as her photo and name moved up.

Unreadable was again up to battle; against a girl named Lysette. Unreadable made short work of her Charmander and Haunter, knocking herself up to the next level of battle. Sirocco was also up again, obliterating the Growlithe and Arcanine team of his opponent; a girl named Piper. It seemed Sirocco was just as ruthless toward women as he was to men.

Eevy again ran out to the field, this time against a guy named Armin. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. Upon her eye tumbling off to her right, she saw Cain, glaring into Armin with smoke nearly billowing from his ears. He face was gradually getting redder the longer it took Eevy to attack. Armin released a Slugma and Eevy Yovo. Yovo bounced up to Slugma and jumped into the air. Slugma fired flames up at Yovo's belly, but the Umbreon rolled in midair, pointing the ring on his forehead downward. From the ring he released a beam of bluish-white energy, blinding Slugma with Flash. Slugma oozed into a puddle eyes tiny and staring into space. Armin recalled him and let out a Ponyta. The horse trampled forward and Headbutted Yovo into the air. Eevy quickly pulled him back and released Zovo. Ponyta jumped for Zovo, but Eevy ordered Zovo to run to the side. The horse slammed the ground to form a cloud of dirt. From the smoke came Zovo, chomping down on Ponyta's ear. Ponyta shrieked and flailed, toppling over as Zovo jumped off and landed securely on his feet with a cry of glory. Again, Eevy's picture ascended on the scoreboard.

*^~^**^~^*  
  
"Geez! They're kickin' everybody's rears!" Jason's jaw dropped a bit, "And look at that Sirocco guy! And that girl with the scribble for her name!"

"Calm down, Jason!" Luri leaned away from him.

"Yeah, munchkin. Take some chill-pills and lay down," Will cocked an eyebrow while also leaning back.

"But he _is_ right," Lance agreed from his chair, "They're really doing good. Including _Sirocco_."

"What's the matter with you? Got a grudge over the trench coat guy?" Luri asked, causing both Will and Jason to snicker.

"No, Master Lance. Do _not_ tell them," Raikou cautioned, "They do not need to know."

"No," Lance shook his head, "Just…You know…"

The other Elite looked at each other blankly, "O…K…"

*^~^**^~^*

Medira was up again, grinning as she faced Anouk's cousin Renee; trainee to Blaine. Now she could _really_ show off. Medira first released Flamedance and Renee countered with a Haunter. The Haunter dive-bombed Flamedance and the horse jumped away, springing to the side with a great show of Agility. Medira ordered a Fire Spin attack and the Flame Horse let it loose, curling the attack around the Ghost. Haunter lifted into the air to avoid it, but Medira again ordered an attack. This time it was a Flamethrower. Haunter shrieked as the attack shot from Flamedance's mouth and collided with him, causing him to fall. The last attack was a Fire Blast. The burning attack roared forward and turned the once violet Pokemon black. Renee gasped and Morty frowned. Renee recalled Haunter and let out a Cyndaquil. It Tackled right into Flamedance, sending him tipsy. Medira growled and pulled him back, letting out Blackstorm. The Umbreon shot forward upon his master ordering a Quick Attack and sent Cyndaquil rolling head-over-heals away. Cyndaquil stood again, poised to attack, but Blackstorm was nowhere to be seen. Until, of course, he Faint Attacked Cyndaquil in the back of the head, knocking him cold. As Renee recalled her Pokemon, her picture blacked out and Medira's slid up a level.

Unreadable was once again battling. This time against a girl named Naomi. She once again baked her opponent easily, grinning and removing her peach-rimmed glasses to examine the scoreboard. Obviously she was nearsighted. She put her glasses back on, recalled her Pokemon, and sat down to await her turn. Sirocco took the field right after her, destroying each of his opponent Laszlo's Pokemon in two hits; his Pokemon hitting Laszlo's and Laszlo's Pokemon hitting the ground. Sirocco grinned and glanced at Eevy as he passed her, adding a "good-natured" nod of luck.

Eevy marched onto the field, realizing she was facing Soija. She grinned, and Eevy returned with a small smile. Soija raised her Pokemon and released a Gengar. Morty screamed in delight. Eevy reached to her belt and threw Zovo's Flame Ball onto the arena. Soija winked and let Gengar out for an attack. Zovo sprinted away, avoiding the Night Shade completely. Gengar stopped and glared at Zovo, but the Flareon flew in with a heavy Bite right to Gengar's face. Gengar leaned back a bit too far and toppled over. Zovo put his head back, took a deep breath, and fired an Ember right at the fallen Ghost, who twitched a bit, but ultimately fainted. Soija recalled him quickly, jaw slightly hanging open, and then released an Arcanine. Zovo ran for it, Tackling it with all his might, but just flopped off and bounced away. Eevy pulled him back and released Yovo, who flew at Arcanine with lightning speed. He Glared into Arcanine, freezing him solid, and ran around to his side. He back-tackled his opponent's side with all his might, serving after a few tries to knock the Fire-type to the ground. He Bit down on Arcanine's tail, then Pursuit attacked his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Soija recalled her Pokemon and praised it. She smiled at Eevy, gave her a thumb's up, and walked slowly away as Eevy's picture was bopped up another notch.

Medira's was the last match before the semi-finals. She met up with Tane, a smirk forming on her opponent's face. After a quick wave and greeting, Tane released a Tyranitar. Yuu-Yuu's jaw fell, as she'd forgotten that thing was half Dark-type. Medira just shrugged and sent out Flamedance. Tyranitar jumped up and then started digging with all his might, tunneling under the arena. Medira's Pokemon tore forward and reared up. With one immense explosion of an attack, Flamedance's hooves connected with the ground, cracking and shaking it with full force. The Earthquake shook Tyranitar for all his was worth, crashing his head into either side of his tunnel. As the quaking stopped, the low moan of a Tyranitar was heard from the tunnel. Tane put his arm down the tunnel and recalled his Pokemon, the releasing another. This one was a Magcargo. Cain smiled and cheered it on silently. It pushed itself into a ball and rolled forward. Flamedance turned to run, but his side was hit, pushing him away. Medira called him back and sent in Blackstorm, who shot toward Magcargo. He hit so hard, the slug was thrown off course and up into the air. Tane gasped as Magcargo started falling and Blackstorm flew forward, jumping to the air and slamming Magcargo away. Tane threw his arm up and recalled Magcargo before he could hit the ground. He smiled sadly at Medira, waved once, and joined his sister. Medira's picture took off to the semi-final line.

*^~^**^~^*

"This is really getting interesting," Lance stuffed gum in his mouth, "They're kicking some major butt out there," he proceeded to chew like a cow.

"Could you possibly chew with your gaping mouth shut?" Luri glared into him harder than the Pokemon had been in their battles.

He stopped chewing loudly, but blew a bubble and popped it as loud as he could and continued to do so until Will turned on him, "Knock it off, would ya'?! I can't hear the TV!"

"Well, _sorry_," Lance puffed, "Geez…"

"Would you all just be quiet?!" Jason blared suddenly, "I want to hear this!"

He turned the volume almost all the way up, "We're now entering the semi-finals of the Soot and Somber competition. Only four of the participants have successfully made it this far. One of them being our trainer, Eevy, and another her good friend Medira. Let's look at the scoreboard. Uh…Uh oh…"

*^~^**^~^*

"Uh oh?" Sooney questioned from behind the announcer, "Uh oh what?"

"Look there," he pointed up to the semi-finals.

"Oh no!" Medira and Eevy screamed louder than everyone was chattering, "I have to battle you!" they pointed and looked to each other.

Well…This could pose a problem. Eevy and Medira looked at each other solemnly, eyes whimpering slowly at the thought of battling. Battling each other had never even crossed their minds, nor would they have considered it an option. But…They both wanted that trophy. And neither was willing to back down. They swallowed hard and each jammed out their right arm.

"No hard feelings, right?" Eevy looked into Medira with her blue and green eyes.

"No hard feelings. Right," Medira returned the gaze directly with her violet stare.

With a nod, they both turned to the field where they were to battle.

*^~^**^~^*

"No…Way…" Luri nearly fell right off her chair, "They can't battle! Call 'em! Somebody call Anouk and have him change it!" she flailed.

"We can't do that. It's too late now," Will muttered, "They have to battle. Besides, even if we did have them change it, if Eevy and Medira each won their semi-final battles, they'd be facing off in the finals."

"That _really_ bites the big one," Jason pouted, "I can't decide who to root for now."

"I _know_ who I'm rooting for," Lance smirked, "Eevy all the way!"

Luri rolled her eyes and said again, "Men…"

*^~^**^~^*

"Go, Flamedance!"

"Go, Yovo!"

Both Poke'Balls broke open in the center of the field, revealing a Rapidash and an Umbreon respectively. Eevy and Medira nodded to Anouk, who rang the gong for the match to begin.

"Go, Yovo! Take Down attack!"

"Go, Flamedance! Agility now!"

Flamedance bolted from one side of the arena to the other, sliding around with immense speed. Despite how fast he may have been running, Yovo lunged for him and slammed his chest, shoving him away with a heavy slam. Medira gasped and Eevy grinned.

"Yovo! Use Bite attack!"

"Flamedance! Use Fire Spin!"

The flames lashed forward and encircled Yovo, trapping him in place. Medira bit her bottom lip as Yovo started to escape, but her Pokemon added more flames, holding the Umbreon back. The fire suddenly tightened in on the Umbreon, encasing him completely. The fire cleared and Yovo coughed twice before he was recalled.

"Nice job, Yovo. Now go! Zovo! Use Quick Attack!"

"Use Stomp, Flamedance!"

Flamedance slammed his front hooves down, but surprise! No Flareon! Zovo ran in from behind and jumped up, crashing into the back of Flamedance's head. Medira growled as Zovo pushed down on Flamedance's neck, connecting the horses chin with the ground and sliding along with him, Flamedance whimpered and Medira called him back.

"Great job, buddy. Now get in there, Blackstorm! Confuse Ray!"

"Ember!"

Zovo shot hot coals right into Blackstorm's eyes. The Umbreon stepped back and pawed at his face, whining slightly. Zovo took the time to attack and Headbutted Blackstorm flipping into the air.

Medira cried out, "Blackstorm, no!"

Blackstorm's eyes shot open and he flew to the ground, eyes blazing violent red. He sprang for Zovo, pushing him back a bit. Zovo turned while sliding to skid to a stop and looked up at Blackstorm as if he were crazy. Eevy gasped as Blackstorm's rings started glowing violently.

"Tri-Attack!" Medira called, pointing forward.

"No way!" Eevy gasped, her jaw flying open, "Run, Zovo!"

Zovo flailed off to the side, but this Tri-Attacking Umbreon was too fast. The attack hit his leg, freezing it solid. Zovo heated up a bit and melted it away, then staring into Blackstorm, his previously frozen leg twitching.

"Cut attack," Medira ordered lowly.

"Take Down," Eevy did the same.

Both Pokemon flew for each other. They collided in a blur of black, yellow, orange and lime-yellow. They both stopped in front of opposite masters, panting heavily. Neither really wanted to fall, but one ultimately cringed and toppled to the ground, a low whimper escaping him…

"Zovo!" Eevy ran out onto the arena, "Zovo! Are you all right?" she scooped him up, eyes tearing up, "Zovo! I'm so sorry," she buried her face in his lime collar.

"Eevy," Medira and Blackstorm stepped up to her, "Is he all right?"

"Yes. He's fine," she snuffed a bit, "Hey, good battle," she threw out her arm and Medira just stared, "Come on. Don't make me look stupid," he voice was breaking as she pushed her arm farther toward her, "Shake my hand already, will ya'?!"

"I'm sorry," Medira slowly took Eevy's hand, "I know you wanted to win."

"Well, I didn't. That's just how it is, I suppose," Eevy gathered the fur ball she dubbed Zovo into her arms and carried him off, "You did so well. Very, very good…" she trailed off as she walked away.

"You were great, Blackstorm. Rest a while," Medira recalled her Umbreon and walked off the arena, sharing an occasional glance with Eevy.

*^~^**^~^*

Lance was standing in the corner, moaning, "No fair! Eevy can't lose! She's _Eevy_!"

"Everybody can lose," Will contradicted while shaking his head, "Even you."

"Even _you_," Jason added, looking at Will with one eyebrow cocked.

"Who? Me?" Will pointed to himself, "No. No, _I_ can't lose."

For the third time, Luri growled, "Men…"

*^~^**^~^*

Unreadable was up against Sirocco now and she bared her Poke'Ball outward. She threw it forward, releasing a Murkrow that crowed and hissed at Sirocco as he too threw out his Pokemon. His was a Magmar, towering over the bird. Murkrow flew up for a Peck attack at his master's command, but Magmar merely grabbed his beak and tossed him off to the side, sending him soaring through the air. He righted himself and dive-bombed Magmar with a quick and painful Fly. Magmar leaned right as he was hit from the left and leaned left as he was hit from the right. He turned and lit his fist on fire, crashing Murkrow away with a growl. Murkrow was recalled an the Houndour sitting calmly by Unreadable's side bounded forward. He Crunched down on Magmar's tail causing him to growl and flail. He tripped and fell to the ground, sputtering slightly. Sirocco recalled him and released a Ninetales a few shades darker than that of the usual Fire Fox. It lunged at Houndour and rolled him away. The Fire/Dark dog ran for the Ninetales, but a Fire Blast sent him sailing into the air. He landed on his feet and retorted with a fast Take Down, shoving the Ninetales back. Ninetales bared his fangs and bit down on Houndour's back, knocking him out. Unreadable had finally been defeated. She ran to her Pokemon and picked him up, carting him off the arena. Her picture blacked out and Sirocco's picture jointed Medira's in the finals.

*^~^**^~^*

"Oh…My…Gawd…" Jason heaved, "That guy's tough! His Pokemon are really strong! Medira will never win!" he started bawling.

"This is bad…He's doing well," Lance murmured, "I'm starting to enjoy the fact Eevy didn't make it to the finals."

"I certainly hope that guys isn't after Elite Second position," Luri muttered, then started wailing, "I'd be dead meat!"

"This, I have the feeling, is going to get ugly," Will watched the TV intently as the finals started up.

*^~^**^~^*

Medira bared her Poke'Ball on the opposite end of the arena as Sirocco. He too took out a Poke'Ball. Raikou crouched in a patch of bushes, eyes flowing from Eevy to Cain to Blaine to Medira to Sirocco repeatedly. His mind, however flowed to and from Lance almost as much. He stayed low and looked on quietly.

"I choose you, Blackstorm! Use Tackle!"

"I choose you, Magmar! Use Fire Punch!"

Magmar swung around as Blackstorm flew at him with a blast of speed. Magmar's flaming fist smashed into Blackstorm at full power and sent him flailing away. Blackstorm rubbed his snout and hissed.

"Try and Quick Attack!"

"Smog!"

The black cloud billowed forward, the poisoning attacks starting in, but Blackstorm was able to evade and slid under the attack, bouncing up and crashing his back into Magmar's chin. The Fire-type's face went up into his own attack and he inhaled deeply, Poisoning himself.

"Tri-Attack!" Medira shouted over the screaming people.

The rings on Blackstorm's forehead and ears started glowed and the three different elements were released. They slammed into Magmar, shoving him back a few steps. Thunder irrupted from the attack, Paralyzing Magmar instantly.

"Magmar!" Sirocco gasped.

"One last Take Down!" Medira cheered.

With one last slam, Magmar went sliding toward Sirocco, who recalled him quickly, "Return, Magmar! Get in there, Ninetales! Use a Fire Blast attack!"

That one attack was what did the already exhausted Blackstorm in. The straining Umbreon wasn't fast enough to get away. The fire lashed into his side and threw him away and to Medira's feet. She shrieked and picked him up.

"Return now," she called him back after a few words of praise, "And go, Flamedance! Attack!"

"This is it, Ninetales! Attack!"

"Flamedance! Use your Stomp attack!"

"Ninetales! Use Fire Spin!"

The flames from Sirocco's Ninetales shot forward, spiraling around Flamedance's back hooves as he reared to Stomp. Much to Ninetales' surprise and dismay, the Fire Horse merely jumped the burning attack and flew at him. Ninetales sprang back repeatedly as Flamedance kept Stomping and advancing, trying to get a hit in.

"Ninetales! Use Bite attack!"

"Flamedance! Use Fire Blast!"

Ninetales jumped for Flamedance, but the horse was faster. He let out a roar of fire, slamming right into the Ninetales' face. The opposing Pokemon cried out and slid away with a shutter, moaning a bit.

"Ninetales, return!" Sirocco growled, pulling his Pokemon back.

"Yes! We won!" Medira shrieked and grabbed Flamedance's neck, "You were _amazing_!"

"Brrr," her Pokemon nearly purred at her.

Blaine sat back and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes, "Oh…It's going to be a long year…"

"Yay, Medira!" Yuu-Yuu sprang onto the field, "Woohoo!"

"Hurray for Medira!" Sooney screeched, roaring out and latching onto Medira.

"Great job," Eevy nodded and gave a thumb's up, "No hard feelings."

Medira returned the nod, "No hard feelings."

*^~^**^~^*

"Yahooah!" Jason sprang out of his chair, "All right! I officially love that festival!"

"You love something all right," Will leaned away.

"Yeah. Probably mostly himself most of the time," Luri murmured, eyes wide at the screaming Elite First.

"_I_ officially hate that festival," Lance snorted.

"What?! Why?!" Jason asked frantically.

"Because," Lance fumed, "Eevy didn't win!"

*^~^**^~^*

Medira squeezed Blackstorm and Flamedance, each under an arm, and smiled for the camera. The announcer was blaring into the lens and Morty was again trying to defeat Eevy at the water gun game. Medira went all a-twitter when Anouk, Cain and Blaine handed her the Skullcap Trophy. She smiled wide and held it up, cheering for herself, then looked to Eevy and winked. Eevy nodded slowly and returned to her game with Morty. Yuu-Yuu and Sooney were running around the festival, getting a bit of everything to eat as Medira sat with her Pokemon, praising them and showing off.

Suddenly a shout rang out, "HA! I finally beat you!" then the sound of water and a scream as Eevy pointed her water gun right in Morty's mouth.

Sirocco wandered over to Medira and crossed his arms, glaring at her from under his hat, "You battle well. Quite well, actually."

"Thank you, Sirocco," Medira nodded once, eyes narrowed for she didn't know what reason.

"Please," he lowered his head and took her hand, his touch slightly warmer than most as he lowered his lips to the back of her hand, "You may call me Siro," with that, he turned and walked away.

What Medira and the others didn't see, Raikou did. Sirocco slid stealthily behind a tree and narrowed his eyes. He looked left to right, then seemed to seep into the tree behind him. His hat hooked on a branch and he left it, disappearing completely from vision. Raikou growled, eyes flaring up as a blacker-than-black shadow slid off the tree and flew off into the forest.

Medira, after getting rid the people following her, rejoined Eevy and the others. She was clutching a photo tightly; a photo of Cain, Blaine, Anouk and herself. She shrieked with delight every now and then with no apparent cause, but she had her reasons. Morty now had a Misdreavus plushie, which he traded with Eevy for the Gengar. In the end, he wound up trucking them all back to Rose, but just the same…Eevy and the others, including Cain, Blaine and Anouk, waved as he walked away. Cain gave one last, somewhat sweet glance to Eevy and then he too set out on his return trip home. Anouk said he had to go and being the clean-up, and left with a slight wave. Blaine turned to Eevy and extended a hand, which she stared at blankly.

"I look forward to meeting you again," he said quickly, shoving his glasses back up his nose.

Medira gaped as Eevy returned the handshake, "You too…" she murmured in a daze.

"I must get back to my Gym. Good bye, ladies," he started to turn away, but paused, "Give _them_ my best regards."

Somehow, Eevy just knew who he was talking about, "I will, Master Flare. Good bye," she shook herself straight, "Well! Let's get going!"

*^~^**^~^*

Jason was sitting quietly on the floor, staring at the TV with a scowl crossing his face, "You just don't like it because your little _girlfriend_ didn't win…" he muttered lowly.

"Oh, shut up!" Lance thundered from the corner of the room, "You only like it the way you do because _your_ little girlfriend _did_ win!"

"Medira is _not_ my girlfriend!" Jason shot to his feet.

"And Eevy is _not_ my girlfriend!" Lance retorted.

"Could have fooled me! Sitting there drooling on the floor!" Jason snapped quickly.

Lance shoved him back, planting him in a chair, "Be quiet, munchkin, before I'm forced to hurt you!" he glared evilly into the younger Elite.

Jason swallowed and leaned back a bit, "Fine," he snorted.

"You know, those two really make you wonder sometimes," Will shook his head.

"Yes. This I've noticed," Luri nodded slowly.

Lance stomped across the room and slammed down in a chair, staring across the room at Jason, who returned the look with matched malignancy, "Stupid little midget," Lance kicked the leg of the table bitterly, "That Sirocco guy is definitely _not_ who he says he is. Raikou knows it, I know it, and I have a feeling he knows we know it." 

"Awry jerk," Jason muttered while yanking a book from the shelf beside him, "I oughtta just bean him one of these days," he continued fuming while opening the book, yet his glance returned to the TV time and again, "For some reason, I can just tell that Sirocco guy is a force to be reckoned with. And if I'm not mistaken," he glanced momentarily at Lance, who narrowed his right eye at him over his paper, "So does he."

*^~^**^~^*

Anouk was picking up the dozens of popcorn containers that lay around the perimeter of the Soot and Somber field. As he neared the edge, something caught his attention on the arena. He wandered over and looked down, a blank expression overcoming his face.

"White powder?" he questioned himself lightly as he bent down, "And black fur?"

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: So, what do you think? You like? You no like? I hope you like it. It took me forever. So who's the guy in the trench coat? Any ideas? Hmm? Well, I'll leave you be to ponder now and go work on some more things…Muahaha…

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	2. Lost Episode 2: Sibling Rivalry

****

Lost Episode #2: Sibling Rivalry  
Between "Ghostly Greetings" and "Dar Town Days: Day One"  
_Japanese Title:_ The Missed Battle Of Siblings! The Sting Of Defeat!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek

__

A/N: Well! Looky here! Another "lost chapter" for TAA. How interesting…Don't even ask…Hehehe…

Eevy kicked a rock along in front of her, yawning nearly every step and stretching every few minutes. She scratched at the back of her head and could hear Eusine and Morty fighting behind her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking, completely ignoring both them, and the chattering Mizu and Lisle. All she was focused on was getting to Dart Town. Why? Because _Dragon_ would be there. As she stopped to pull out her map…

"Hey!" she went flying as her brother called her from directly behind, "Sorry…"

"What…Do you…Want?" she heaved, patting her chest to breathe.

"Just wondering why you've been so quiet," Morty tilted an eyebrow, "You've been acting awfully strange since your battle with Wendy."

"He's right," Sooney looked her over, "Is something wrong, Eevy?"

"No. Not really," Eevy shrugged in return.

"Are you sure?" Eusine questioned, "There's nothing bothering you or anything?"

"No. I can't say there is," Eevy started walking a bit faster, forgetting about the map entirely.

"She's not acting quite right," Lisle whispered, "She's been out of it all day."

"Do you think she's upset about something?" Mizu eyed Eevy from behind as everyone but her stopped walking.

"I don't know," Medira looked a little more worried than most, "She hasn't been this bad since that day with Cain back in Dogwood."

"Do you think that's getting to her again?" Yuu-Yuu asked quietly.

"After all this time? I doubt it," Sooney shook her head, "She's got Dragon now and-"

"That's it!" Medira burst, "She's worked up about Dart Town!"

"Why's that?" Morty asked blankly, narrowing his eyes.

"Dragon, JP, Starla and Phantom said they may be at the Dart Town festival! She's waiting to see Dragon again!" Medira answered.

"You guys coming or what?" Eevy finally noticed they'd stopped and turned around to look at them.

"Let's stop here for the night," Eusine suggested quickly upon his cousin nudging him, "We could use the extra sleep and there's no Gym in Dart."

Eevy looked over her shoulder nervously, staring down the route to Dart, "Well…"

"Aww, come on, Eevy! Let's have a good night's rest before we go partying in Dart!" Medira smiled wide.

Eevy's eyes frosted over momentarily, "…All right…" they softened, hardened, then returned to normal.

*^~^**^~^*

"Eevy…Eevy…Yo, Eevy!"

"What?!" Eevy looked side to side frantically, panting a bit, "What?"

Sooney leaned away, "I was just wondering where you were planning on putting up your tent…"

"Oh…Wherever," she shrugged and looked back into the fire, "Just set yours up and I'll go from there…"

"You sure?" Mizu looked down at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure," Eevy looked up to momentarily smile at her before again returning her gaze to the campfire.

Eusine and Morty looked at each other worriedly, then looked at Eevy, "Eevy," they said together, "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine," she answered quickly, yet not quite alertly.

"Mizu," Eusine took her shoulders, "Why don't you and the girls go get some wood," he motioned off to the side.

"Sure," Mizu nodded, looking at Eevy sympathetically, "Come on, girls. _Let's go_," she had to force Yuu-Yuu away.

Eevy started to stand, "Ah-ah-ah!" Morty pushed her shoulders to sit her back down, "Not you, Eevy. You're staying right here."

"Why?" she asked innocently as they sat down to either of her sides, "What'd I do?"

"You haven't done anything," Eusine noted, "That's just the problem."

"Huh?" Eevy's head tilted.

"You haven't planned, you haven't trained, you haven't even brushed your Pokemon in two days," Morty noticed her posture get lower, "Are you worried about something?"

"No," she stood up and started walking away, but both her relatives caught a belt loop and pulled her back to sit.

"You're upset about something," Eusine crossed his arms.

"I am not," she snorted, sticking her nose into the air, "And even if I was, I wouldn't tell you."

"That's a bull-faced lie," Morty contradicted, grabbing her chin and yanking her to look at him, "Tell us what's wrong."

He handed her chin to Eusine, "We may be able to help," he handed her back.

"Don't be stupid and bottle it up," he started shoving her back to Eusine when she slapped him off.

"Knock it off!" she hissed, shooting to her feet and spinning to look at them, "I'm not worried or upset about anything! I just want to be left alone! Is that so much to ask?!"

Eusine and Morty looked at each other for a few moments before looking back at her, "Yes," they answered in unison.

"Oh my gawd!" she threw her arms up in exasperation, "Don't you two ever give up?!"

"No," they didn't even have to look at each other that time.

"What do you want from me?!" she spat, balling her fists.

"We want to know what's bothering you," Morty looked her over worriedly, "Can't you just tell us instead of dragging this out?"

She stepped back a step, "And don't run away," Eusine's shoulders dropped, "We're worried about you, Eva."

"Please don't call me that," she looked off to the side and into the fire again, "I am not Eva anymore; I am Eevy."

It struck Morty then, "That's what Taylor used to call you, isn't it?"

A filthy look from Eevy caused him to lean away in defense, "Among other things," she growled between tightly clenched teeth.

"You're scared to face him, aren't you?" he questioned, his cousin looking at him blankly.

"I am _never_ scared. Especially not of him," she clenched her fists even tighter.

"You're lying," he stood up and stepped closer, "And you know it."

"Um…Morty. Are you, by any chance, _nuts_?!" Eusine tugged on his cousin's shirt.

"Leave me alone," Eevy fumed, a deep growl accompanying it.

"If you're never scared," Morty ignored the cautioning, "Why are you lying?"

"I am _not_ lying, Morty," she glared into him, "And I am _not_ scared."

Morty leaned forward, right to his sister's ear, "_Metal Wing_," he whispered.

His sister's eyes widened and watered. Her back shot up straight. Her teeth clenched. Her fists balled. She whimpered. She stumbled away from him and bared both fists right at him. Morty braced, in case she charged, and looked her over. _That name_. She was afraid of not only the creature, but of the name itself.

"St-Stay away from me," she shivered, "Just keep your distance," she backed up.

"I'm sorry," he raised his hands slowly, "I didn't meant to scare y-"

"For the last time: I am _never_ scared! You just…You just brought back bad memories, all right?! Nothing more!" her arms slowly dropped, as did her head.

Eusine stood up next to Morty as Eevy raised the back of her arm to her downcast eyes, "Eevy…That was a long time ago."

"But it's also very near," she sniffed, "If I ever want my Platinum Badge, I'll have to face…_him_," she couldn't even bring herself to say the name.

"That's true," Eusine nodded slowly, "It _is_ inevitable that you battle him, but why be afraid?"

"I'm _not_ afraid," she didn't care that her nails were leaving marks in her palms.

"Yes you are," both her brother and her cousin murmured as Eevy's shoulders started shaking, "It's fine to admit it."

"But-But…" her hands trembled, "I _can't_ be afraid of him. It makes me vulnerable," her head jerked up as a wave of tears came to her, "I-I _am_ scared. Of that horrible Pokemon. And its _wretched_ master."

Morty stepped closer and pulled her over, squeezing as much as he dared, "It's all right, Eevy. You don't need to worry about facing him."

"We're not going to let him get to you again, Eevy. We promised you that and we'll keep the promise," Eusine put his arm over her shoulder, "Don't be upset."

"I hate him," she hissed into her brother's shirt, "I just _hate_ Taylor Andiron!"

"We know. We know he hurt you," Morty glanced off at Eusine, who looked back with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't worry about him, Eevy. We'll keep him out of your hair," Eusine tightened his grip on Eevy's shoulders.

"It's not my hair I'm worried about…"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy was sprawled in her tent, staring up at the roof as she usually did when she couldn't sleep. All that talk of the dirt bag had given her a headache and made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't even close her eyes without thinking about him and that demon Skarmory of his. After so many times at chasing her, Metal Wing didn't even need to hear Taylor's command to attack. As soon as he saw Eevy, he would charge her. It made Eevy queasy just to think of all the times that thing had hit her; had sent her flying, carried her limp back to the awaiting Jullian and Joe, who would then take her back to Taylor. She shuttered at the very thought and pulled her blanket up over her face as she rolled to her right.

She heard something move at her feet and sat up quickly. By her boots, sitting in the corner, her belt shook. Her Star Ball shot open and out popped Vovo. He shook off and yawned, looking at her sweetly to mirror her blue and green eyes. Having sensed his master's troubles, it was _Vovo_ _to_ _the_ _rescue_! He hopped up into her lap and looked up at her expectantly, as if he was just waiting for her to tell him anything and everything that could possibly have been bothering her; in all truth, he was.

"Hey, buddy," she patted his head and scratched behind his ear, "What's up? Are you worried about me?"

"Eevee-eev," Vovo whimpered, rubbing up against her and giving an Eevee purr.

"Don't worry about me, little friend. I'm all right," she ran scratched his collar and puffed its cream fur.

"Ee-vee?" he continued looking at her worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure," she squeezed him around his neck, "You're really sweet, Vovo. Thanks. Why don't you get back in your Poke'Ball now and get some sleep?" she raised the Star Ball.

"Eev-ee!" he shook his head, jumping up beside her pillow and turning around and around before lying down and curling up in a tight little ball.

Eevy stared at the compact bundle of fuzz laying beside her, "I'll take it you want to sleep out here with me," she flopped back down and looked to the side of her pillow at him, "Fine by me, just don't go kicking me in the head."

"Eevee," he squiggled closer and rested his head on her pillow, snoring soon after, as was she.

*^~^**^~^*

Lisle shot straight up in the middle of the night, swearing she heard someone scream. There was no noise whatsoever now that she was awake. She reached out and fumbled for the flashlight, but stopped short. She saw that Medira, Mizu, Sooney, Yuu-Yuu, Morty and Eusine all had their lights on as well. It definitely wasn't her imagination. The only one _not_ bearing a light was Eevy. Everyone was dead still for a moment, not even moving. Then, a Murkrow cried out somewhere in the darkened woods. She heard Morty sigh and fall over backwards, flicking off his light. Must have just been that, everyone decided, and Eevy had slept through it. Either that or she didn't dare move an inch when she heard it. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu's lights went out, the Medira's, then went Mizu's, then Eusine's, and Lisle followed slowly after.

However, just a few moments later, before anyone could even close their eyes, the scream came again. This was definitely not the yell of a Murkrow; this was someone _screaming_. Loud and clear, frantic yelling. Morty and Eusine stumbled out of their tents, tripping over each other and numerous forest-dwelling obstacles like weeds and rocks, and fell flat in front of Eevy's tent. They fought with the stuck zipper and piled in. Vovo was sitting up next to Eevy, worriedly crying out. Morty moved his hand to Eevy's head and immediately pulled away.

"She's burning up," he looked to his cousin, who then followed his gaze as they looked to Eevy's hands.

She was gripping the blanket and cringing in her sleep. Then, from nowhere, she screamed again; right in Eusine's ear. He leaned away and rubbed his temporarily deafened right ear. Eevy started breathing furiously, heaving and choking in her sleep. Morty slapped at her face, trying to wake her. She started coughing, then actually suffocating.

"Wake up, Eevy!" Eusine shouted for all he was worth, "Wake up! Come on!"

"Eevy! Eevy, wake up!" Medira squeezed in, "Eevy!"

Morty kept hitting her face, trying to make her awaken, "Wake up! Wake up, Eevy! Please, sis! Wake up!"

Suddenly, her breathing completely stopped. She froze. Her hands shot up just as her eyes whipped open. She grabbed Morty's wrist in both hands, digging in her nails and squeezing as if for dear life. She sat up in a burst of movement, red hot and panting. She swallowed once and blinked hard. She looked to Morty groggily, then turned to Eusine.

Morty looked her over worriedly, "Taylor?" he asked simply.

"Y…Yeah," Eevy nodded stiffly and repeatedly, leaning into her brother, who put his arms around her.

He laid his forehead on her shoulder, "It's OK," he ran his hand around her back, then motioned to Eusine, who put his left arm around Morty's back and his right around Eevy's, "He's not here. You're safe. You're all right."

Medira stepped out and looked to Mizu, Lisle, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu, who'd come out when they realized it was Eevy who was screaming. They glanced at each other sorrowfully, hearing something they never expected to ever hear. Eevy was crying. She was sobbing into her brother's shoulder, gripping his shirt with the tiny bit of strength she could muster.

"She's really scared of him," Sooney murmured lightly.

"No. She's not scared of _him_," Medira corrected quickly, "She's scared of what he can do."

"He's the Master of the Platinum Badge," Mizu crossed her fists over her chest, "He's gotta be strong."

"I'm worried about her. What are we going to do?" Yuu-Yuu choked out.

"There's nothing we really _can_ do," Lisle sighed long and hard, "If she wants her last Badge, she _has_ to battle him."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy was up before everyone else, slowly and sadly poking at the fire as she tried to start it up for breakfast. All six of her Pokemon had come from their Poke'Balls the night before and completely surrounded her; like a Pokemon picture frame. They'd made a box, completely encircling her the entire night long. She was leaving Zovo alone for now, as she'd squeezed him a bit too hard once or twice and was letting Novo be, as she's kicked him accidentally, but they dealt with it for their beloved Evangelina.

Finally a small spark lit up the fire and it was soon going again. She tossed her stick into the flames and sat staring into it. A million-plus thoughts raced through her head as she examined the fire with dreary eyes. The blue and green were frosted over, meaning she was dazed. She blinked slowly as Morty basically rolled out of his tent and Eusine flopped out of his, both tiredly scratching their sides and stretching.

"Hey, Eevy," Morty pulled his headband on and snapped it back to his forehead, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," she nodded once, stroking Sovo subconsciously.

The Espeon looked up at her, tilting his head, "Es peon?"

"I'm fine," she just continued running her fingers through his fur and staring into the fire.

Sovo then turned toward Morty and Eusine, "Espeon," he said quietly, looking at them worriedly, "Es-espeon-es."

Eusine pulled Morty's arm, dragging him off to the side, "He's worried about her."

"They all are," Morty motioned over his shoulder at Eevy's Pokemon, "And so am I."

"Yeah. Me too," they both stood staring at her, "But what can any of us do? I mean, other than killing Taylor."

"Nothing I guess," he frowned lowly, "But can I kill Taylor anyway?"

His cousin rolled his eyes and sat down across from Eevy, "Hey, Eevy…"

"Hmm?" she kept her eyes focused on the fire, her hand on Sovo's back, and her mind elsewhere.

"Do you want to…Go for a walk?" he questioned after a moment of thought.

"Not really," she shook her head slowly, still not looking away from the blaze.

"Do you want…Something to eat?" Morty suggested slowly.

"No thanks," woo; she was _real_ enthusiastic this morning.

"Do you want to…Play some tricks on the girls?" Eusine made it up on the spur of the moment and actually cracked himself in the forehead afterward.

"Not today," well, she _was_ enthusiastic about the fire…

Eusine sighed and drooped, "I'm out of ideas."

"Do you want to…" Morty scratched the back of his head, "Have a Pokemon Battle?"

Eusine's head fell off to the side as Eevy's head tipped upward a bit to look at her brother, "With who?" she asked slowly, then looking back to her original focus.

"Well…With me," her brother shrugged and Eusine fell over backwards, a wave of leaves irrupting from beneath him.

"With you?" these two word answers were _really_ getting on their nerves, "Why?" she reached out and scratched Yovo's ear.

"Because…Uh…Because," he wracked his brain for an answer, "Oh! Because right before you left for Lily City to register, we said we'd battle!"

"Yeah. So?" she kicked a rock into the fire.

"Well…We never did. So…Why don't we battle now?" he shrugged and sweatdropped, realizing it was kind of a lame idea.

She glanced up at him again, wriggling slightly in her seat, and scooped Sovo up into her arms, "If you want to," she muttered into her Espeon's fur as she buried her face in his back.

"Great!" Morty grinned and jumped up, pulling Eusine over to whisper, "Maybe battling will take her mind off Taylor."

"Maybe," Eusine nodded quickly, "Hey, Mizu," he rattled her tent, awakening her, "Come on and get up. Eevy and Morty are going to battle."

"Really? This I've _gotta_ see!" he watched the tent lean side to side as she threw her clothes on and jumped out moments later, "OK! I'm ready!"

Eusine sweatdropped, "Uh…Huh…"

*^~^**^~^*

Lisle sat on a rock, yawning wide with Yuu-Yuu and Sooney beside her. Mizu was latched onto Eusine from behind, squeezing his neck repeatedly. He just sighed and rolled his eyes. Medira stood beside Eevy, looking her over worriedly. Every now and again, she'd glance at Eevy's brother, who stood fiddling with four Poke'Balls, trying to pick the three he'd use.

"Are you really sure you're up to this?" Medira asked lightly, "You look pretty beat up and you had a long night…"

"I'll be fine," Eevy didn't even look at her, just kept staring straight forward.

"If you're sure…" Medira stepped back slowly.

"Are you ready, Eevy?" Morty finally stepped up.

"Yes. I'm ready," Eevy nodded slowly.

"All right. Lisle?" Morty looked back at her as she hopped down and slumped forward.

"This is a three on three Pokemon battle. There are no Badges at stake and there will be no time limit. The opponents are Minor Ghost Master Morty Hikoboshi and Evangelina Hikoboshi with nine Badges of the Gertan Rin expanse," Lisle threw up her arm, "Let the match begin!"

"I choose you!" Morty let his first Poke'Ball fly, "Gastly!"

"Yovo," Eevy murmured simply, her Umbreon springing in from behind her.

"You know your type advantages," Morty acknowledged.

"I know my brother," Eevy retorted slowly, "Go, Yovo. Use a Glare attack."

"Gastly, don't look! Use your Lick attack!"

Gastly shut his eyes and swooped downward, barreling in toward Yovo, who bounced away. Yovo hissed, bearing his teeth, and lunged left to right as Gastly's venomous tongue shot towards him.

"Confuse Ray."

"Confuse Ray!"

Both Confusion blasts shot forward, slamming into each other. Gastly flew back, as did Yovo. Yovo looked up, fine and dandy, but Gastly's eyes bared two parallel lines across their centers.

"Can you keep going?"

"Gast-ly…"

"Good. Then use a Night Shade!"

"Bite attack."

Yovo slammed forward, chomping down on Gastly's side. The Ghost called out and fell straight to the ground, bouncing away with spiraling eyes as Yovo landed gracefully in front of Eevy.

"Return, Gastly!" Morty called, pulling back his first Pokemon and reaching for his second, "Go! Haunter!"

"Go, Yovo. Use a Sand Attack."

"Smack it away with your hands, Haunter!"

Haunter swung his body up and his hands out to either side as the sand washed toward him. He dropped slightly and threw his hands forward. They both crashed into Yovo's face, tossing him back.

"Um-bre-on!" Yovo yelped as he flew back, sliding away.

"Return, Yovo," Eevy recalled her Umbreon to his Poke'Ball, "Well done. Go, Sovo," Sovo bounded out from behind his master.

"Haunter! Go Transparent!"

"Foresight attack."

Sovo's eyes lit up a shining red, a beam of a slightly lighter color shooting from his sights. It scanned the area, hitting the invisible Ghost and bringing him into vision. Haunter gasped, his face tweaking.

"Quick Attack."

"Get out of the way!"

Sovo slammed right into Haunter, sending him flying backwards. He tipped and tumbled in midair. His left hand went to the right, his right hand went to the left, and his body flew upward, soaring into the sky. Morty and Lisle both gasped as Haunter started falling.

"Haunter! Return!" Morty shouted quickly, recalling the body and dragging the hands along with it.

Eevy stood dead straight, head slightly dropped and her eyelids fallen halfway, "Call your last Pokemon, please," she asked quietly.

Morty frowned; half because he was losing, half because his sister was so out of it, "Go! Gengar!"

Eevy's eyes closed, "Predictable," she muttered, "Go, Sovo. Foresight attack again."

Gengar started to jump away, but the attack crashed into him and held him steady. He growled as Sovo dragged his foot and Eevy popped on knuckle. She looked up for real for the first time, and everyone gasped. Her eyes were so…Cold. Like she wasn't really _in_ her body at all. It was like she was controlling it from a position elsewhere; outside of the confines of the skin and bones they were seeing.

"Bite attack."

"Night Shade!"

Sovo's eyes widened painfully as the Night Shade plummeted into his side and threw him back. He rolled along toward Eevy's feet, sliding to a halt with a trail dug in the dirt from where he'd fallen and slipped. Eevy scooped him up and rubbed her face in his fur.

"I'm very proud of you, Sovo," she said into his side, "Return now. Go, Vovo," the Eevee bounced forward, hissing slightly.

"Go, Gengar! Use Thunderpunch!"

"Use Agility."

Gengar swung downward, throwing his lighting-covered fist into the dirt. Vovo sprang away, kicking off a tree and flying in for a surprise Headbutt dealt right to Gengar's face. The Ghost started tipping over, but suddenly swooped into the air with a growl.

"Gen-gar…" he spat lowly, staring down at the Eevee far below him.

"Gengar! Use Psychic!"

"Vovo. Wait for it."

Gengar started dropping, flying right for Vovo, who crouched readily. The Ghost started releasing Psychic energy as he fell, preparing to toss Vovo away like a pebble. He was just nearing Vovo when Eevy gave another order.

"Turn and use Iron Tail," she murmured.

Vovo swung around quickly, whipping his tail across Gengar's face. The purple Pokemon hissed and fell flat on his stomach to the ground without being about to attack. He gnarled and pushed himself to his feet, scratching at his face with his hands. His eyes lit up a flashing white.

"Gengar! Use your Hyper Beam!"

"Vovo. Use Hidden Power."

Gengar put both arms forward, forcing all his power into them to form a bright white sphere. Vovo's face tightened as he took in any sort of power he could accumulate from around him and prepared his attack. Gengar's Hyper Beam shot from his hand, rumbling toward Vovo at full force. Vovo threw his head up and cried out with a long Eevee howl. The ground around him pulled into the air, flying forward with immense strength. Everyone gasped as the two attacks collided with each other, causing a slight explosion as the two Pokemon kept pushing against the opposing Pokemon's hit. Vovo hissed and Gengar growled, shoving toward each other, After just so much pressure, the Hidden Power irrupted, crackling and falling away, allowing the Hyper Beam to push past. It collided with Vovo, tossing him away like a paper doll. For the first time that morning, Eevy's face showed true emotion; pain.

"_No_!" she screamed, watching her Pokemon fly past her through the air, slamming into numerous branches and snapping them right off their trees, "_Vovo_!" she turned to follow.

Vovo just kept flying, his tiny weight barely even an anthill of an obstacle to that Hyper Beam. He slammed a thicker branch than those before it, back-first, his head leaning back over the top and his tail around the bottom. He nearly curled right around it. Eevy ran up beneath him as he moaned lowly and slipped down off the branch, pieces of bark falling with him and piece of fur sticking behind him. He dropped lifelessly into her arms. She screamed louder than even the night before.

"_Vovo_! Vovo!" she wailed, holding him tightly, "Vovo! Vovo, wake up! Wake up, Vovo! Wake up!" she turned and ran back to her brother, glaring into him, "How could you?!" she spat right in his face, "How could you do this to him?!"

"That's what Pokemon battles are all about!" he cracked back at her, "You need to expect such things! Can you imagine what a Dragonite's Hyper Beam will do to him if Gengar did that?! And what about Taylor's Steelix?!"

Eevy gasped and stepped back as Eusine jumped over, "What are you talking about?!" he snapped at the older of his two cousins, "How could you even-"

"No, Eusine," Eevy stopped him, "Don't. He's right," she pulled a Berry from her pocket and pushed it into Vovo's mouth, then recalling him to his Poke'Ball, "You'll be OK. You did great…If I can't beat him, how can I even hope to beat Taylor?" she shoved past him and ran off into the brush, heading in the direction of the Gladiola.

Eusine grabbed Morty's collar, throwing him up against a tree, "What are you?! Brain dead?!" he hissed, "You've got to be! How could you?! How could you even say such a thing?! The number of times you and I saved her from that son of a bitch and you say that?! I ought to rip you in half!"

Morty gasped as his cousin's eyes roared a dark blue and the air slightly dampened. Mizu and the girls gasped, stepping closer together. The one thing Eusine had sworn never to let happen, was. He was letting loose the psychic powers he'd held away and kept hidden most of his life. They were nowhere near as strong as Will's, or even Sabrina's, but they could cause quite the racket. Like now; he was making a slight storm, just to scare his cousin. A slight rumble of thunder rolled in the distance and lightning landed somewhere behind them.

"You've got a lot of gall, Mortimer!" Eusine hissed, pushing Morty farther upward, "She's probably gone to drown herself now, if not worse! And you know something?" he leaned right into his face, "It'll be _your_ fault," he dropped him and stepped backward, picking up his backpack and running in Eevy's direction.

Mizu ran after him, "Eusine! Wait for me!"

"Wait for us, guys!" Medira tripped along behind as Morty slid to sit, leaning on a tree.

He sat there, staring at his Gengar as he stood worriedly in front of him, until his face hardened, "Let's go, Gengar. We've got to make sure Eevy's safe," he jumped to his feet and stomped forward.

"Geng! Gar!" his Pokemon ran along behind him.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy just kept running, leaves flying from beneath and behind her feet. All she wanted to do was get to the Gladiola, jump in, and never come out again. So what if it was _miles_ away? She'd make it. She'd leave her Poke'Balls on the bank and dive right in. She knew right where the current was strong enough to pull her away, and she'd take full advantage of it. Her hair fell down in her face as she started crying again. Oh great…Crying would make her run slower. It'd take her longer to get to the river that way. She snuffed, held back all emotion, and doubled in speed. 

She knew her brother was right; if she couldn't beat him, how could she beat Taylor? Two words; she couldn't. That was what she'd been thinking all along, and she somewhat wished to thank her brother for proving her right. Dragon was wrong all along. She was not strong. She was not cunning. She was not ready. She never would be. The only thing she was, was stupid. Stupid for ever thinking a simple girl from a tiny town could ever amount to anything. Taylor had proven that years before, but she never took the hint until now.

She caught her foot on a tree root and fell flat on her face. She pulled her arm back and started letting the tears flow. She sat up and folded her legs up, burying her face in her knees. She rubbed her left eye with the heel of her hand, coughing between hiccups. She moved over under a tree and sat back, legs out straight, and stared upward.

"Why," she thought, "Did Raikou choose me? I didn't even like Pokemon when he said he'd supposedly chosen me. Why did he have to pick _me_ to put through this living _hell_?!" she picked up a rock and flung it forward, through some bushes to hear the plunk of stone hitting water.

She stood and brushed off, wandering over and sitting down next to a pond within a grove of trees. Magikarp splashed into the air and Goldeen moved about beneath the surface. She watched a Dratini bounce out of the water and plunge quickly back under. She then examined the sky as the light slowly but surely started disappearing more than it had been as twilight approached. She swallowed and started muttering something lowly to herself…

Kaze o kanji te,  
Daichi to kokyuu awase,  
Jump shita shunkan.

Mune ni hibii takoe,  
"Kimi nara daijoubu!"   
Furi mukeba minna ga,  
Waratte iru.

Oika keteitai konna jiyuu na kanji.  
Mabushii taiyou ni de o nobashite.

Kinou o mitsumete atomodorishita.  
Namida mo attakedo,  
Ki ni shinaide.  
Mirai e no step wa,  
Tsuzuite iru.

Susume! Susume! Kimi to,  
Nana-iru niji koete.  
Ready go! Motto to'oku!  
Kumo o tsuki nuke sora e to...

*^~^**^~^*

Lance was just sitting in his usual chair, staring into space, when a sudden wave of sadness completely overtook him. He stood up and straightened his coat, wandering out the door and down the hall. He slowly pushed open his bedroom, shutting and locking it behind him. He tossed his cloak on one hook and his coat on another and flopped down in his desk chair. After scratching his head a bit, he pulled out a paper and pen, doodling away…

Feel the wind,  
Blowing over the great horizon.  
Jump into the instant!

The voice rings out of your chest,  
"You should be alright!"  
Everyone needs,  
To be guided by laughter.

Chase slowly after this feeling of freedom.  
Extend it over the sparkling sun.

Gazing at yesterday,  
Is too old-fashioned  
Don't feel the tears that you cry  
We need to continue  
Stepping into the future

Get ahead! Get ahead! Beyond you,   
And the seven-colored rainbow  
Ready go! Farther into the distance!  
There's no end to the cloud in the sky...

(_A/N: Both Japanese and English lyrics to "Ready go!", the fifth season opening theme to Pokemon in Japan, from Dogasu's Site: __http://www.geocities.com/english_japanese/__ )_

"Hmm…" he pondered to himself out loud, "Wonder where _that_ came from…"

*^~^**^~^*

"How," Eevy wanted to know, "Can I recite such a poem and then not live by it? And why doesn't it help me like it used to? It always used to help when I was younger, so why doesn't it now?"

"Because you're older and more stubborn than you used to be."

Eevy's eyes flailed side to side, trying to decipher just who or what was talking to her, "Who said that?" she asked quickly, "Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you," said the voice, deep but gentle.

Eevy brushed her hair from her face and looked forward, toward the water, and noticed all the Pokemon that had been there were now gone, "I-In the water?" she questioned slowly.

"Yes. I am in the water," the voice agreed, the water lighting up an icy blue, a shadow looming beneath it.

Eevy backed away, "W-What are you?" she tried to snap, but didn't _quite_ succeed.

"I am nothing for you to fear. Do not run away," the shadow moved about beneath the water's surface, "I am friend to the Beasts."

"Oh," her shoulders loosened and she moved forward a bit, "You know the Beasts…Then I suppose I can at least _try_ and trust you."

"That is a wise decision, Evangelina from the Town of Rose," it saw Eevy gape, "Yes. I know much about you. Including that you are doubting yourself."

"Yeah…" Eevy's head dropped.

"Why has your confidence decreased so? What is it that seems to be dragging you down?"

"Memories…Of a bad experience…"

"But they are merely memories."

"Yes, but I'll have to face these memories again."

"True, but you will not be alone. But there is something else that's taking a toll on you. What is it?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"It happened just today."

"Oh…That…"

"Yes. That. You know there is truly no reason to call this cause to end your training, or your life. You also know that there is no reason to listen to tripe from a memory. A memory that should have been buried long ago, along with a relationship."

"How'd you-?"

"As I said; I know much about you. Your brother was right at some points, but wrong at others. You _should_ expect such things in battle, but there is no reason to fear it. If you try your hardest and you do not give in to such memories and such blights, you will succeed, Evangelina. You merely have to realize just what your destiny is."

"My destiny…I have no destiny."

"That is a lie. You have more of a destiny than most. You must set your finish line and you must reach it, but you must move it ever forward once you've crossed it. You must accomplish your goals and then set new ones. This is your true path to becoming what you need to be. You _need_ to do this. You cannot let yourself be taken aback by such things as past problems and battles you have or could have lost. You must win, Evangelina, and you must stay strong. You must be powerful. You must rise above the rest and claim the top as your own."

"But I-"

"Now is not a time for "buts". Now is a time for "cans" and "wills". You must push yourself if you have to. Force it if you must, but this has to be done. This is what your life is all about. Your life is about doing what you _know_ you can do and _never_ failing at it. You know your true destiny, now take it! Grab it and never let it go! You know who your true love is, so find him! Find him and go with him! Let him help you achieve your goals! Claim your destiny with undying support! But to do that, you must first do things on your own. Be one with yourself. Be an individual. You are more unique than even me. Learn to harness the Bell and its powers, as well as your own. Use them to your advantage; do not let them drag you down. You've been told what you must do, now you must listen to it and take it to heart. Now go, Angel of Faith! Your path is waiting for you!"

Eevy leaned to the side as her glass bell pulled from her pocket and waved in the air in front of her. The shadow rose from the water, as black as night and silent as air. The bell rang, pulling the shadow inside. Eevy gasped as the bell burned hot white.

She stepped back as the bell threw itself at her, "Lugia!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Dang it!" Eusine pulled on his backpack, yanking it off the branch it was stuck on, "Stupid trees!"

"Eusine! Calm down!" Mizu pleaded, "You've got to chill out for a minute!"

"No," he puffed flatly, "I don't want to. I won't. I can't," he stomped forward.

"But what was it you just did?" Medira asked as she bounded along behind.

"I don't want to talk about it," he just kept storming along, his Haunter looking him over worriedly from the air beside him.

"But you really should," Sooney put in quietly.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it," he muttered again, walking faster and planting his feet harder.

"Maybe it'd help to talk," Yuu-Yuu suggested in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"_I don't want to talk about it_!" he snapped, spinning to face them, "Just-Just-Just…_Leave me alone_!" he stormed away, his Haunter flailing to keep up.

"Oops…" Medira murmured, "Guess we shouldn't have asked," Sooney and Yuu-Yuu nodded.

Mizu puffed at them, "Eusine! Wait up!" she took off after him, "Eusine!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Lugia," Eevy swayed slightly side to side, dazed and confused, "How in the _world_ did I meet Lugia? And how and _why_ did he find me?"

"Geng!" came a cry from behind.

"Wah!" Eevy spun around, shrieking as she turned, "Gawd! Don't…Do that…Gengar…" she heaved.

"Gengar-geng…" Gengar shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"Woah. Hold up. If _you're_ here…" her eyes slowly narrowed, "Where's your Master?"

"Geng ar," he turned and pointed behind him, right at the stumbling Morty, who'd been drooping along behind him, "Geng-geng, gengar geng."

"Yes, I know I'm slow," Morty puffed slightly, then spotting his sister, "Oh. Eevy."

"Yes. Oh. Me," she crossed her arms, turning away, "What do you want anyway?"

"I came to find you."

"Why? So you can crack at me again? You know, I ought to-"

"No. So I could make sure you were all right," he cut her off, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. It was wrong and cold and stupid-"

"Just like you."

"…Very funny. Would you let me finish?" she nodded slowly at him, "Thank you…Now, I know what I said was really stupid- -don't say it- -and I realize that now more than ever. It was cold to have brought that…_guy_ up and I really shouldn't have done that to your Pokemon. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but you were right though," she crossed her arms as he gaped.

"I-I-I was?" he stammered, his Gengar snickering.

"Yes. You were. I _should_ have expected a heavy attack like that, but I didn't. I was too zoned about Taylor too have really been paying attention and I'm…I'm sorry I yelled at you, Morty," her shoulders drooped, but her arms stayed crossed.

"Excuse me," he cupped his hand behind his ear, "Could you repeat that please? I can't quite believe you just said you were _sorry_ about something."

"Don't be an idiot!" she snapped, "Why do you always have to make things harder on me than they already are?! Even when we were little! You were always bossing me around and pushing on me and bugging me and getting me in trouble and…And getting me right back out of it again. And standing up for me. And saving my neck…I'm sorry, Morty."

"Yeah…Me too," he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Gengar," Gengar wonder over to Morty and shoved him toward his sister, "Geng-geng, Geng-gar-gar gengar."

"Hey! Come on! Stop pushing me, Gengar!" Morty stumbled along in front of him, just about tripping right into Eevy.

"Geng-geng!" he pulled Morty's leg, "Geng-gar-gar!" he grabbed the knee of Eevy's jeans and dragged her over, "Gengar! Gengar!"

"What? What do you want?" Eevy asked blankly, tilting her head, "I don't understand you, Gengar."

"He wants us to make up," Morty looked off to the side.

"Gengar! Gengar!" he just kept saying it over and over, then with more force, "_Gengar!_"

"OK! Fine! We'll make up! Geez," Eevy stuck out her right hand.

Morty put his out, snatching hers, then jolted her toward him, "I love you, baby sis!" he held onto her and spun her around.

"AH! Come on! You're making me dizzy!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Eusine! Would you stop?! Please!" Mizu had just about enough of chasing him around the woods.

"No. I _won't_ stop. Not until I find Eevy, then go back and bash Morty's head into a tree," Eusine puffed, stomping along behind, "The nerve of that guy! Ooh!" he kicked a rock with all his might, sending it sailing into the distance.

"Maybe we should leave him alone…" Medira murmured, "That's all he keeps asking us to do, so maybe-"

"No," Mizu shook her head, "I'm not leaving him along like this. If you guys want to go, go ahead."

"Maybe I should go back with Morty," Lisle grinned nervously, looking around the darkening woods, "This place is creepy."

"Why?" Sooney asked, "I thought you _liked_ Ghosts."

"I do," Lisle nodded, then shivered, "It's the Darks I _don't_ like…"

"Good point," Yuu-Yuu swallowed hard.

"Can you find them, Haunter?" Eusine stopped to question is Ghost.

"Haunter-haunt," Haunter shrugged, "Haunt-haunter-haunt."

"Why can't it find them, Eusine?" Medira asked hesitantly.

"It says there's a strong Psychic presence around here somewhere and it's blocking his abilities with its own," Eusine snorted slightly and continued walking.

"Have _you_ tried to find them?" Mizu asked quickly from behind.

"_No_," he snapped, walking faster again.

"How come?" Lisle asked after rejecting the idea of returning to the campsite _alone_.

"Because," he stomped one foot harder.

"Because why, Eusine?" Mizu asked worriedly, "Are you ashamed of-"

"I am not ashamed of anything except that I'm related to that _idiot_ Morty," Eusine just kept walking.

"Are you scared then?" she asked quickly, noticing the other girls lagged back a bit.

"No. I am not scared," he actually _stopped_, "I _hate_ these powers."

"Why?!" she flipped, "I'd love powers like those!"

"Because they're dangerous. If you can't control them, you could kill someone with them."

"So you suppressed them all your life?" her shoulders fell, "Instead of learning to control them, you held them back?" he nodded once, "But if you can hold powers that great away, you can definitely control them!"

"You saw what happened, Mizu!" he growled, "I wasn't even _trying_ to call a storm then! It just happened! Because I was angry! I _can't_ control it when I'm angry! I blew all the windows out of my car three different times because I got pissed off at traffic! _That's_ why Eevy didn't want to take my car between cities!" his voice thundered, as did a rumble in the distance, "See what I mean?! There's a storm coming right now because of me!"

"Eevy knew about this?" Medira asked from all the way behind, "Eevy knew?"

Eusine but his bottom lip, "Yes, Eevy knew. Because _she_ has powers too," the girls gaped a bit, "_That's_ how she senses things and why her eyes change. Ever heard that talent skips a generation? Well, so do psychic capabilities. _Most_ of the time."

"So…That would mean…Morty has powers too," Lisle muttered, "And so do your grandparents. But what do you mean by most of the time?"

"If the powers are strong enough, the powers will be passed on," Eusine started walking again, "That's how…That's how I got mine."

"Your parents?" Sooney's jaw dropped.

"My mother," he started walking again, scuffing up dirt with his feet.

"That would mean," Yuu-Yuu paused slightly, "That your mother has _amazing_ powers…To be able to pass them on alone…And that would mean…"

"You inherited them," Mizu finished quickly, "But not as strong."

"About half," he puffed, "Are you happy now? Are you pleased?"

"Actually…" Lisle snickered ever so slightly, "Yes."

"Oh brother…" Eusine stomped along faster.

"No. Not oh _brother_. Oh _cousins_," something snickering from somewhere.

"Wha?" Medira looked side to side, "This is creepy…Who said what from where to who?"

Purple lines showed in the darkness and three figures fizzling into view, "We said hello from right here to you," Eevy grinned and waved as Gengar Teleported her and her brother in from nowhere.

"Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked and lunged at her, grabbing on and squeezing, "You're all right! And you look and sound _so_ much better!"

"Yes. I'm fine," Eevy nodded and pried her off, "Thanks to Morty."

"Morty?" Eusine's eyebrow tipped, "When did you find her? And how?"

"_I_ do not suppress _my_ powers," Morty glared slightly, "Unlike someone we know."

Eusine looked away, gritting his teeth, "I…I won't suppress them…Anymore."

"Huh?" Eevy's eyes widened, "But you were always so afraid of-"

"Yeah, I know. I was afraid, but I've got to move on," he laid his arm over Eevy's shoulders, "And if I can get over this, _you_ can get over Taylor. And whatever else it is that's been bothering you."

"Actually, Eusine," she shoved him off, "I'm on my way down _that_ road already," she dug around her pocket, "Thanks to this thing," she held up the glass bell.

"_That_ thing?" Medira's head fell off to the side, "What is that thing anyway?"

"I don't know exactly _what_ it is," Eevy's eyes slowly narrowed as the blue and green wrapped around each other, "But I have the strangest feeling I know _who_ it is."

"Heh?" Sooney went blank in the face, "What the heck does that mean?"

Eevy snapped back to reality, "I dunno!" she burst, running around everyone, "Let's go! I'll race you back! I need to get some stuff for Vovo!"

Everyone cocked their heads slightly, then took off after her. They were all beginning to wonder just how she could recover from such things so quickly on her own. Little did they know just how much help she really did have; including from that tiny bell. Eevy released Vovo upon returning to camp, finding he was a bit scratched up, but OK. She dug around a bit and found a Shuckle, politely requesting his Berry Juice. Upon seeing that bell dangling from her pocket, the Shuckle agreed quickly. Eevy didn't quite understand this, but went with it anyway, and helped Vovo regain his strength.

Raikou, Entei and Suicune nodded to each other as they sat watching Eevy. Giving her that bell was the smartest thing they could ever have done. It was now nearly no question as to her identity of the Angel of Faith; defendant against her dark opponent in her somewhat near future. Still, she temporarily remained partially oblivious to what was to happen to her. They had to pray she'd do things right and that what Guardian Lugia told her would sink in and take affect. Even if she did have some problems, she had her clairvoyant brother, her psychic cousin, her loyal friends, her loving Pokemon, and her dragon-strong soulmate to forever be by her side. Not to mention some very power Legends.

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: Can you say "cheesy"? I'm sure you can, but oh well! I like it, so there! Ooh…Looky what I did to Eusine…And looky what I did with Lugia…And looky what I did with that bell… o_O Man…I need help…And what's this "Angel of Faith" hocum-pocum? You'll just have to wait! Muahaha! Hi-ho, Rapidash! Away!

The Deranged,  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@christlinks.com

**Nope, I don't own Pokemon. Try asking someone who _does_…**


	3. Lost Episode 3: Breeder Battle

**Lost Episode #3: Breeder Battle  
_Japanese Title:_** Relatives And Rivals Alike! Chenille's Challenge!  
_**Translation:**_ Shinzoku to Raibaru Tomoni! Chousen No Chinirure!  
**By: Pro_V  
Between: "Saying Goodbye" and "River Ride To Rivalry" ** __

A/N: AHH! Did you see?! Did you see?! Eusine was on KidsWB! And, hey, that rhymed…Anyways, I got to watch the Eusine/Morty episode three times, and I taped it and watched it twice today already. Oh fwee…His dub voice sounds too much like Bandit Keith from Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as the Farfetch'd kid from the first season's So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd", the kid with the Sandslash from "Good 'Quil Hunting", and Andreas from "Hook, Line, And Stinker". Now then; On with the show while I go and twitter. [Eevy: Oh brother…] [Eusine: …Somebody, get me outta here…]

Eevy and Medira both basically wailed their way back into Bill's house and slammed down on the bench in the front hall to continue crying. Morty and Eusine looked at each other blankly, as did Lisle and Mizu. They then looked at Medira and Eevy in the same way.

"Um…" Morty looked side to side, searching for something to say, "W-Where are Dragon and the others?"

Oh…That was _stupid_… 

Medira and Eevy looked at each other, eyes red, then looked straight ahead and began sobbing at twice the volume. Bill stood behind the couch Morty and Lisle were on and tilted his head.

"What's the matter with them?" he asked, pointing slowly to the crying women sitting in his living room.

Everyone just shrugged unknowingly, "What's the matter, Eevy?" Ash's head fell off to one side.

Eevy stopped dead and sniffled, "D-Dragon l-l-left again," she gagged out, then returned to blubbering with Medira.

"Aww…That's horrible," Misty's shoulders dropped and her Togepi whimpered, "I'm sorry, Eevy."

Eevy's crying seemed to stop temporarily, "It's not your fault. It's their stupid boss's fault. Whoever their stupid boss may be."

Morty just crossed his arms and grinned to himself, cheering that Dragon was gone. It wasn't that he didn't want his sister to be happy; For cripe's sake, that what he _did_ want! What he didn't want was to see some cloaked creep messing with his baby sister. Could this be called considerate? Yes. Could this also be called over-considerate? Yes. Eusine was sort of the same way, but not nearly to the same degree. He believed Eevy should be left to do as she pleased, but there were some times when he _should_ step in. Like with Taylor, for instance. Both he and Morty knew he was nothing but a player with cute antics and they left Eevy to her own devices, but under surveillance. They weren't crazy enough to let her get in trouble, there was just the slight problem that their idea of trouble was sometimes Eevy's idea of fun.

Eevy stood silently and started off toward the stairs, "Come on, everybody. Let's get ready to go."

The girls stood, following her obediently, but the guys stayed behind, "Is she always like this?" Tracey questioned in a whisper.

"Only when she's real up-tight," Morty looked down, "But I have a the strangest feeling…Something very _odd_ is about to happen."

"Odd? Like what?" Brock hoisted his backpack into his lap.

"I don't know," he looked off towards the front door.

*^~^**^~^*

Chenille sat in her tent, stroking her female Eevee Lenta subconsciously. Janet was perched on a crate beside the door, half-asleep, as she monitored who was trying to get in to Chenille. Never mind the fact she wasn't Breeder of the Year this time, but she _was_ still one of the most highly respected breeders around. She bred almost every species of Pokemon out there at least once, including alternate color Pokemon. These achievements included a blue Cleffa, a clear Magnemite, and an albino Diglett. And still…She'd been beaten.

Eevy just marched up there on that stage, released those wretchedly scarred Eevee and Eevolutions and won hands-down. It wasn't fair! It wasn't even right! There had to have been some kind of mistake. Yes, Eevy had bred the Ovos and Ovas, but that had been an accident in itself. She even said she'd never planned on even training Pokemon, and then all of a sudden she was a top breeder and had all twelve Gertan Rin Badges. Where had this insanity come from? Chenille stood up and sat Lenta on the floor beside Govo and Vova. Then, raising three Poke'Balls, she recalled them and headed for the door.

She marched out the door and down the stairs, "Wha-Where are you going?" Janet sat up straighter as Chenille walked off.

"Out," was the simple answer as Chenille kept going.

*^~^**^~^*

A cluster of storm clouds rolled across the horizon. Eevy saw this and scowled, as they were coming down from Rose. That meant there was no going home that day unless she managed to somehow get herself a real big boat, as the route between Iris and Rose _always_ flooded. No matter how little rain there was, that route filled right up every time. She puffed and flopped down on the couch.

"What a rotten day," she thought silently to herself, "What a rotten life."

The doorbell sounded and Bill came stumbling away from his computer to answer it. Using the same mechanism as his lighthouse near Cerulean, he pressed a button and cleared his throat.

"Bill Masaki's residence," he awaited a reply.

"Yes, I understand Evangelina Hikoboshi is staying here?" came a voice Eevy slightly recognized as she peeked around the corner to see the door.

"Yes she is."

"Can I please speak with her?"

Bill looked back on Eevy, who nodded slowly and stepped out, "Just a moment," Bill opened the door slowly as it creaked.

"Chenille!" Eevy rushed around the corner as the breeder stepped in, dripping from head-to-toe with rainwater, "Let me get you a towel-"

"No," Eevy stopped as Chenille contradicted her polite notion, "I just came to talk. And to ask you something."

"If you'd like to be alone, you can use the study," Bill pointed off to a door.

*^~^**^~^*

Chenille finally opted to take a towel, but only because she didn't want to ruin Bill's leather furniture. She sat slowly on the couch and Eevy sat in the high-backed chair across from her, on the other side of a long coffee table. Morty, Lisle, and Sooney leaned against the outside of the door, listening silently in as best they could.

"How did you do it, Eevy?" Chenille whispered, eyes focused on the carpet.

"How did I do…What?" Eevy questioned slowly, tipping her head.

"How did you beat me?" she gripped the knees of her plum-purple skirt and shut her eyes tightly.

"_That's_ why you came here?" Eevy sat up straighter, "To ask me how I beat you?"

"It…Isn't possible that you defeated me," she looked up quickly, suddenly snapping, "How did you do it?! What did you do to win?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Eevy shook her head frantically, "If you're implying that I cheated-"

"No, I'm not," Chenille snorted, "I just want to know how someone with so little experience could win over someone like me. You had to have done _something_ that helped you win so easily. What was it?!"

"I honestly don't know," Eevy looked blankly around the room.

"How can you not know?!"

"I don't know how I don't know, but I don't!" Eevy puffed, shooting straight to her feet, "I don't know why or how I won and I don't know why or how you lost! Stop asking such inane questions and try and figure it out on your own!"

"If you don't know, how can I?!" Chenille also stood, leaning into Eevy's face, "You've got to tell me, Eevy! You've got to tell me what it is you do differently!"

"I don't _have _to tell you a thing! Especially since I don't know _what_ you're talking about! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Eevy's eyes flared, "The only thing I could possibly do that would make a difference is the fact that I don't groom and pamper and fluff my Pokemon every half a minute! My Pokemon _worked_ and _fought_ for what they've won! You heard what the judge said as plainly as I did, Chenille!" she watched Chenille move away slightly, "My Pokemon won because they tried for what they wanted; it wasn't handed to them! That's what you've had all your life, isn't it?! Things _handed_ over to you because of who you are! Did you ever stop to think that maybe one day your frou-frou lifestyle would turn around and bite you?! I've experienced that time and again, Chenille! You can't always get what you want and you can't always win!"

"You seem to do a good job of it!" she snorted back.

"You have no _idea_ what you're talking about! Your losing one award is _nothing_ to the complete hell I've been through! I've lost more that you can ever come to realize and I will continue to lose, but I will also gain! You would too if you'd _try_ for something once and a while!" she stepped back and slowly sat down.

"You're telling me you won because you've lost all your life, is that it?" she murmured lowly.

"No. I'm not telling you that. I'm telling you that I won because I tried to win. You got up there thinking "La-de-da…Another show, another award," didn't you?" Chenille nodded as Eevy stared at her, "I thought as much. I got up there thinking "Look, something new to try. I hope I do well." That's the difference between you and I, Chenille. I hope I'll win, and you just automatically assume you will."

"Now I'm putting too much confidence in myself?"

Eevy smacked her own forehead, "No, Chenille. You should always have confidence in yourself, but you should also know that it's possible to lose, even if you pour every ounce of your conscious into telling yourself you'll win. You have to learn to value what you have and not to be dragged down by one loss. And you have to learn that there is more to life than winning and fluffing fur."

"By the sounds of that, _you_ don't have _enough_ confidence in yourself," she looked up slowly and stared into Eevy with her raspberry red eyes.

"I have plenty of confidence," Eevy countered, her eye colors mixing.

"Then prove it to me!" she snapped, storming forward and grabbing Eevy's collar, "I'll show you and your twittery speeches! I'll show you I have more than confidence! I'll show you just what it feels like to lose!"

Eevy looked down, seemingly ignoring Chenille's hand, "With that attitude, I've already won this battle."

"Yeah, right! Bring it on!"

"So be it."

*^~^**^~^*

Ash stood beside Eevy, staring across at Chenille, "What's her problem? She looks like she's gonna burst or something."

"She's irritated," Eevy explained, fingering a Poke'Ball, "And jealous," she stepped forward as her opponent did.

"A three on three will be enough for me to prove I'm strong!" Chenille huffed, "If you think you can last that long!"

"We'll see soon enough," she pulled a Poke'Ball off her belt.

"I choose you! Subame*!" Chenille released a small blue robin-like Pokemon.

"I've never seen a Pokemon like that before," Morty looked on from Eevy's side.

"It's a newly discovered Pokemon," Lisle also watched, "I just read about it in Pokemon S.E.E."

"I choose you!" Eevy let her Poke'Ball go, "Lovo!"

"Go, Subame!" Chenille called, "Use your Quick Attack!"

"Show it a real Quick attack, Lovo!"

The Jolteon exploded forward, crashing into the little robin Pokemon with full speed. Subame flopped backwards and rolled a bit, sliding away on its side. Lovo crouched as Subame fought to stand. Chenille growled lowly as Subame fell again, whimpering.

"Return, Subame!" she called, pulling it back, "Go! Pochena*!" she released a light blue dog.

"Another new Pokemon," Tracey murmured lightly.

"Return, Lovo. And go! Zovo!" Eevy released her next Pokemon, "Go! Agility!"

"Pochena! Scary Face attack, now!"

Pochena cried out and fired his Scary Face right at the oncoming Zovo. The Flareon froze and shivered slightly, looking up just in time for a Bite attack to the ear. He shrieked and flew about, wailing crazily before shaking Pochena off.

"Zovo! Use Fire Spin!"

The flames rushed forward, encircling Pochena completely. The dog barked and yelped, the fire whirling under him and pushing him into the air.

"Pochena!"

"Zovo! Flamethrower!"

Another wash of fire smashed into Pochena, tossing it away even farther and harder. Chenille hissed lowly, glancing angrily at Eevy before calling her Pochena back.

"That's _it_!" Chenille barked, "Go! Volbeat*!" she released a ladybug-looking Pokemon.

"That's _another_ new Pokemon," Bill observed from behind Eevy.

"Return, Zovo. Now go, Novo! Use your Tackle attack!"

"Tackle it back, Volbeat!"

Both the Bug- and the Water-type rushed toward each other, connecting head-on. Volbeat flipped backward, fluttering to steady herself, as Novo slid back, digging in his feet to stop. Chenille's eyes widened as Eevy's lit up an angry red.

"Aurora Beam attack!"

"Volbeat!"

Novo released a blast of icy air, whacking Volbeat directly in the center of the stomach. She cried out and fell to the ground, gurgling and grumbling into the dirt. Chenille dropped to her knees, all six of her Poke'Balls rolling away in different directions. She planted her hands firmly on the ground and clutched the dirt, looking down and crying just audibly. Eevy recalled Novo and stood over her, hands at her hips. Without saying a word, Eevy merely turned, and walked away.

"_How_? _How_ could I lose?" Chenille thought silently, "She's such an amateur breeder…And I've been training so much longer than she has. _How_ could I have lost to her?"

She ignored the way her entire persona was covered in dirt and mud, but did not ignore the fact that Eevy was towering over her. She didn't look up, but allowed her shoulders to shake and her eyes to water. Eevy just turned and walked away, her group following quickly and leaving Chenille alone to wallow in her sorrow, having lost.

*^~^**^~^*

"Checkmate," Eevy murmured quietly, watching her cousin fall backwards over the videophone, "Again."

Eusine glared evilly at her, "Oh, very funny," he glared off to the side at the giggling Mizu, "Morty mentioned something about you battling someone…Who was it? And how'd you do?"

Eevy sighed long and hard, "It was my friend Chenille Farrago. And I did much better than I should have. I didn't even have to glance in the direction of a Pokemon Center when we were through."

"You don't sound too happy," he frowned, straightening a bit, "What happened to the great and powerful Eevy? Did she whither away to be replaced by little Eva; the silly twit?"

"Call me that and _die_ through the phone," she hissed, "And to tell you the truth, I wish, in some ways, that I hadn't done so well."

"How could that be? You should be proud to have done as good as you did."

"Yes, I am proud and quite impressed that my Pokemon and I have progressed so much," she seemed to droop a bit, "But Chenille is not a weak trainer, and I know she's much more capable than she appears and much better than she was today."

"How do you _know_ that, Eevy?" he questioned, shrugging, "Not every trainer is a good trainer. I mean, look at that Daemeon punk. He may be powerful, but that doesn't make him good."

"I _know_, Eusine. Trust me," her eyes gleamed white momentarily, "I know."

Bill suddenly came rushing up from behind, panting and laying his left hand on Eevy's right shoulder, "There's something…You may…Want to see…Out back."

Eevy tilted an eyebrow, as did Eusine, "I'll call you back later, Eusine. Bye."

She hung up quickly and took off down the long hall leading to the back porch. She stopped before opening the door, as there was a definite storm brewing. There was a long, hard rumble of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning and immediately followed by another rumble. She swallowed as Bill stopped next to her and pulled the curtain aside. Rain washed down the window and wind blew the trees side to side with furious gusts. Eevy backed away slightly, shivering as Bill pointed out the window.

"Look there," he looked back at her, then right back out the window.

Eevy peeked out as well, finding, to her immense surprise, that Chenille was _outside_ in this terrible weather. Her Subame was pumping for all he was worth, fighting against the roaring wind, as was her Volbeat, and her Pochena was fighting against the pouring rain. Another rumble sounded and Chenille ducked quickly, covering her head.

"My God! I hate storms!" she shrieked to herself, "But I have to be ready. I have to get stronger," she looked up and about, "Keep going, guys! You're doing great!"

"Is she crazy?!" Eevy suddenly shrieked, "She could get struck my lightning, or catch pneumonia!"

"I don't really know," Bill shook his head, "But her Pokemon look about as thrilled as she is."

The lights flashed and four of the five girls in the house screamed bloody murder. The only one not yelling was Medira, who enjoyed the dark. Eevy covered her ears and turned around, flying down the hall. She careened around the corner and flew down the two steps to the den, where she launched a good seven feet at her brother. She wailed, seemingly helplessly, into his shirt, gagging him by constricting his waist.

"What happened?" Ash asked blankly, Misty clutching his arm and shaking; the lightning had illuminated the shadow of a Spinarak on the window.

"She doesn't like thunder," Morty patted his sister's head, "I'd just started training when a hurricane hit Gertan Rin. She was absolutely petrified that I'd gotten hurt. Now, whenever she hears thunder, if at all possible, she'll cling to me," he held Eevy's shoulders, "I'd actually been at a Pokemon Center in one of the underground hidden routes with Eusine and a friend of ours."

"A _guy_ friend, I should hope?" Lisle put in quickly from the side.

"Yes," Morty sweatdropped and nodded quickly.

"Hey! She can cling to me if she-" as Misty was too frightened to move, Sooney took a mallet to the top of Brock's head.

A bolt of lightning flew down from the sky, connecting with a tree and exploding in wood shrapnel. Chenille turned and crossed her arms in front of her face, bark and splinters shooting at her from all angles. Her Pokemon cried to her, forcing to her sides. Eevy screamed as loud as she could, a blue light flashing from her feet and shooting outward. Everyone looked slowly and carefully about, as a translucent blue dome formed over them. Medira knocked on it, finding it to be solid.

"A…Light Screen?" Tracey scratched the top of his head with the eraser of his pencil.

Chenille looked slowly between her crossed wrists, finding that the tree had actually been split in half, one side falling to either of her sides. The rain washed down over her, her hair sticking to the sides of her face and her eyes watering. In the trees a few yards away was a clear dome, shielding a grove of short grasses and tall bushes. The dome was used as a greenhouse of sorts, keeping everything under it dry. Three figures looked on as the tree fell toward Chenille, but suddenly stopped and smashed apart but two feet above her head. Raikou's eyes widened and narrowed, as did Suicune and Entei's.

"A prophecy power," Raikou whispered.

"Yes," the other Beasts nodded.

Eevy's eyes shot open and flashed white, "I knew it. I _knew_ it."

*^~^**^~^*

"Will this rain _ever_ end?" Sooney sighed while looking out the window into the early morning sun.

"We should be able to leave today," Eevy wandered up behind her, dropping her back on the floor, "Weather permitting, that is."

"Can I ask you something?" Sooney questioned, looking Eevy over.

"Yeah. Go ahead," Eevy nodded.

"How is it…That you…Formed that Light Screen last night?"

Eevy smiled slightly, "It's a product of psychic energies. When a psychic or a channeler or a medium is in trouble or feels they need to have protection, they can create barriers and force fields to protect themselves or others. Sometimes the barriers can be used as an offensive tool as well. Because they're hard and thick, the creator can push the edges of the screen outward to push the opposing force away, sometimes crushing or cutting the danger in the process, like an ax through wood. With me last night, I've always wanted my brother to be as safe as can be, especially in a storm."

"So you created that barrier as a way to keep him out of harm's way," her eyes widened, "How do you…Know all this?"

"Heehee…" she smirked wider, "Phantom taught me."

Just as Sooney was about to comment, Tracey rushed in from the back hallway, "You've got to come see this!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Woah…" Ash gaped, staring up and down the huge tree that was fallen in Bill's back yard.

"That was one of the tallest trees too," Bill merely blinked with a completely dumbfounded look.

"It's strange," Brock tilted his head, "How could a strike of lightning have broken a tree in such a clean cut."

"It couldn't have," Lisle shook her head, "We've seen lots of burned and charred and broken wood in the Burned Tower and none of it was like this. Right, Morty?" she looked over at him, yet he remained silently, "Morty?"

Morty stared down at the tree as his sister slid to a stop beside him. Both moved forward, each examining one of the halves. They laid their hands on it and ran them back and forth, seemingly taking in every aspect of the downed tree. They looked at each other and nodded, then looking back at Bill.

"This tree was cut, not struck my lightning," Morty observed, "The clean cut shows it, but…"

"This was sliced using a special barrier," Eevy nodded in agreement, "Unlike mine, but similar."

"How can you tell that?" Medira asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We can sense the power. It's not electrical force, but force from a spirit," Eevy noted.

"And a strong one," Morty put in, "And it was human, not a Pokemon."

Everyone looked blankly at each other as the rain slowly began to stop. There was a slosh of water as someone approached from their side. Chenille marched up, now wearing less *ahem* revealing attire; baggy black pants, a black sleeveless turtleneck and a black belt with a gold buckle. She also boasted black high-tops and black rolled-wrist gloves. Over her right shoulder was her, you guessed it, black backpack. Eevy looked at her for a mere second before moving around her brother and stepping forward.

"I've come for a rematch, Eevy," Chenille held her pack strap with her right hand while raising a Poke'Ball with her left, "And I _won't_ lose to you again."

Eevy grinned, looking back at a trio of pairs of bright red eyes beaming in the bushes, "As you wish."

"She can sense the barrier's energy," Entei breathed deep, "And I believe she knows who produced it."

Suicune was ready to answer in agreement when Raikou turned quickly, "What is it?"

"A presence," Raikou indicated the edge of the barrier was something stepped through it, then losing his tension, "Welcome."

"It has been a while," a psychically transmitted greeting weaved in their minds.

"You've been watching her, haven't you?" Suicune asked nosily, "Whether in mind or body."

"Yes."

"You know then of the revelation last night?" Entei questioned.

"I do," the visitor nodded, walking as a human, yet boasting a tail and only three fingers on each hand.

"Come, Mewtwo," Suicune moved aside as Mewtwo stepped over, "They will battle."

"It is good to see her gaining power," Mewtwo looked on, "And it is also good to see that what Lugia told her has not gone unheard."

"Yes, but you helped her as well," Raikou put in.

"Possibly, but she will forever be _your_ Angel, Raikou. Yours and Ho-oh's. This you know," Mewtwo closed his eyes and listened to the Pokemon in the forest and the birds and bugs flitting about, "And _I_ know she will fulfill our predictions"

"Yes. She truly is one not to be looked down upon," Suicune nodded quickly.

"No one _can_ look down on her," Entei smiled, "She must look down to see the heavens."

"They're beginning," Raikou called everyone's attention to the battle.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle," Morty stood back a bit, "Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town and Chenille Farrago of Saffron City. Begin!"

"I choose you! Sovo!" Eevy called, throwing her Sun Ball forward.

"Go! Vova!" Chenille cried.

"Heh?" Eevy wobbled side to side, sweatdropping.

"Eh?" Sovo's eyes went wide and he stared blankly while also sweatdropping.

"Wha?" everyone watching proceeded to follow suit and act likewise.

"Hmm…" Raikou, Entei, Suicune and Mewtwo merely watched in wonder.

"Well…No point in dragging this out then," Eevy shrugged, "Go, Sovo! Use Tackle attack!"

"Go, Vova! Show them what you can do! Evade it!" Chenille called.

Vova sprang away, much to Sovo's annoyance. He hissed and charged again, only to miss again. This merely enraged him more and his eyes burned an evil red as he blasted toward his niece at full-tilt. Chenille smirked evilly.

"Vova! Use your Headbutt!"

"Sovo! Watch out!"

Vova crashed into Sovo headlong, sending him sailing away. Chenille cheered and everyone else gasped. No _way_ had that little tiny thing done that to Sovo. Chenille pointed up and swung her arm down.

"Go, Vova! Use your Bite attack!"

"Bwah?!" Eevy held the sides of her head, "Agility, Sovo!"

Sovo scrambled up and flew off to the side just as Vova crunched down where his tail had been. He panted and slid to a stop, eyeing both Chenille and Vova closely.

"Great, Vova! Now!" Chenille jumped, "Use your Shadow Ball!"

"AHH!" Eevy shrieked, "She was bred from Govo, who was bred from Vovo, who knows Shadow Ball! Get out of there, Sovo!"

The order and realization came too late, and the Ghostly attack threw Sovo away like a paper doll. Eevy nearly fainted, having watched one of her strongest Pokemon fly through the air.

"Sovo is unable to battle! The victory goes to Vova and Chenille!" 

"Hurry! You did it, Vova!" Chenille hoisted her Eevee up.

Eevy quickly pulled out her Sun Ball, "Sovo, return! Now, go! Yovo!"

"Take a rest, Vova. And go! Lenta!" Chenille released her next Pokemon as well.

"Begin!" Morty called, jumping back.

"Go, Lenta! Use Charm attack, now!"

"Go, Yovo! Use Faint Attack!"

Yovo sprang up and flew downward, crashing into Lenta from above. She screeched and spun around cracking him with her tail before releasing a mess of hearts. Yovo cringed as his Attack stat dropped rapidly.

"Go, Yovo! Use your Pursuit!"

Chenille giggled lowly behind her right hand, "Lenta," she raised her hand to shield the side of her mouth, grinning, "Use your Attract attack."

Yovo slid to a massive halt, pushing a pile of dirt up in front of him. Eevy smacked her own forehead as Yovo swayed side to side, hearts practically popping from his head. Ash started to snicker, but an evil glare from Misty halted that intention.

"Okie dokie then, Lenta! Now use your Double Team!" Chenille waved.

"Oh cripes…" Eevy groaned.

Yovo's tail and ears shot straight up as his jaw dropped and he spun left to right to watch the two-dozen copies of the Pokemon he was Attracted to flying around him. He stood up and pranced around the inside of the ring they made, causing Morty to snicker without changing his face.

"All right now, Lenta! Hidden Power attack!"

"Oh peachy…"

The air around Lenta swirled in and started heating up, leading Eevy to believe she was going to get blasted by a Fire-type attack. Raikou and the others leaned away; this was not a Fire attack. This was something _else_. Lenta looked straight up, a bright blue forming in her mouth. She threw her head down and crouched, releasing a sea of aqua flames. Everyone's eyes went wide, including the Legends. Yovo flew back, landing on his side and yelping.

"Yovo is unable to battle! The victory goes to Lenta and Chenille!"

"All right!" Chenille cheered, "I always knew that move would come in handy!"

"What _was_ that?" Medira asked, eyes stuck wide open.

Chenille smiled wide, "I taught my dearest Lenta here a Hidden Power attack, just to see what I'd get. Turns out," she flicked her hair back over her shoulders, "My baby-sweet here must have been a Dragonite in another life."

"A Dragon-powered Eevee?" Lisle looked on blankly.

"Outstanding," Bill gaped, "I've never heard of such an Eevee before."

"Last one," Eevy smirked, "Let's go, buddy! I choose you, Vovo!" she threw her Star Ball straight up, releasing her beloved Vovo.

Chenille swallowed once and reached into her bag, "Then I choose you! Govo!"

Everyone one Eevy's side gasped, "A father and son battle?" Misty stepped back, "No way."

"Govo was bred from Vovo, so Eevy should know all his stats by heart," Brock mentioned.

"No," Eevy replied quickly, "Not anymore. TMs and Chenille's training mentions are different from mine. Govo is a totally different Pokemon now."

Chenille smirked evilly, "You betchya'. Go, Govo! Use your Mud-Slap attack!"

"Go, Vovo! Tail Spin attack!"

Vovo whirled on one leg, spinning his tail like a propeller to deflect Govo's attack. Chenille glared and Eevy smirked as their Pokemon each backed up a few steps and prepared again.

"Go, Govo! Attack with Toxic!"

"Go, Vovo! Agility to get away, now!"

Vovo shot to the side, the purple gunk swirling with green splattering to the ground where he'd been standing. He hissed and his son backed down; for his master, Vovo would fight even himself. Govo's eyes narrowed and he trounced forward, crashing into Vovo and rolling him away head-over-heels.

"Great Take Down, Govo! OK!" Chenille pointed, "Now try another one!"

"Vovo, Double Team attack!"

Vovo multiplied himself twice as many times as Lenta had, then flying in and smashing Govo from his side with a crushing Headbutt. Govo slid away and stood again, shaking off and roaring forward with another Take Down. Vovo bounced away and crouched down.

"Now, Vovo!" Eevy pointed upward, a rumble of her own thunder sounding, "Hidden Power attack!"

Vovo's face began to tighten and the world to shake. The grass around him seemed to seep into the ground and the dirt on which he stood began to crumble. He pulled every bit of strength he had into his attack and launched it. It rumbled forward, rocks and dirt mixing with wind to create a force that would have sent even the toughest of Pokemon flying.

"Govo! Endure, now!"

The attack Vovo had launched crashed into his son at full-strength, but the Eevee stumbled out of it, wobbling and weakened significantly. That last attack had saved him but one point. Vovo prepared to end it.

"Govo, Toxic, now!"

"Tackle!"

Govo shot his attack right into Vovo's face, causing him to stop and paw at his eyes. The younger Eevee panted as Eevy's eyes gleamed white. The Legends sensed power, as did she.

"Go, Govo! Mud-Slap again!"

"Contact Tail Whip!"

Govo exploded forward, lunging into the air and narrowly missing his father's swinging tail. He landing by Vovo's head and spat his attack forward. At such close range, that attack packed quite a punch. Vovo stumbled away and rolled a few times before coming to a painful halt.

"Vovo is unable to battle! The victory goes to Govo and Chenille! Chenille Farrago is the victor!"

"We did it!" Chenille cried, hopping and dancing around with Govo now in her arms, "We did it, we did it, we did it! Hurrah!"

"You battled well, Vovo. Return and rest yourself," Eevy nodded and called back her Eevee, "You did great, Chenille. I guess your training session last night helped."

Chenille looked to the ground, then at that fallen tree, "I don't know…Maybe that's what did it…Or maybe it was something else."

Raikou and the Beasts turned as Mewtwo began to leave, "Where are you going, Mewtwo?" Suicune asked quickly.

"Evangelina will be departing soon," Mewtwo glanced over his shoulder at them, "I wish to follow her. To learn more about her."

"Then we wish you well," Entei nodded.

"All the best," Raikou added.

"Thank you, Beasts. I greatly appreciate your kindness," Mewtwo walked carefully out of the dome and fizzled away to who-knows-where.

*^~^**^~^*

"You did great today, Chenille, and I'm happy you've gotten stronger," Eevy held Vovo while saying her good byes.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm grateful for your help, even if I didn't seem like it or if I still don't," Chenille nodded, holding Govo.

"Still, I'm afraid we have to go now," Eevy turned and looked down the path a few yards, spotting everyone itching to leave, "Back to Rose."

"You have a lot to do before the League, I'm sure," Chenille patted Govo's head, "And I wish you luck in the competition and on your journeys here on in."

"The same to you, Chenille," she extended her right arm and Chenille did the same, "I hope we meet up again."

"Me too. Maybe we'll battle again," she scratched Vovo's ear, "Good luck to you too."

"And to you," she scratched Govo's chin, "And thank you, Bill, for letting us stay here and putting up with us."

"It really was no trouble. Feel free to come by anytime," he nodded, "Or to my lighthouse on Cerulean Cape."

"I'll be sure to try and do that someday," she smiled and turned away, waving back to them, "See ya!"

Eevy hopped down the stone path, meeting with her group and heading out. Mewtwo floated in the air above them, surrounded but a reflective barrier that kept his form invisible. He floated along above them as they walked, following them closely. He knew Eevy knew he was there and Eevy knew he knew, but neither said nor did anything about it. Raikou, Entei and Suicune wandered off to Rainbow Metropolis for a number of reasons, but mostly to await Eevy's arrival there. Chenille put Govo down and looked off toward the fluffiest cloud she could see.

"I know there's something different about her," she thought silently, "And now I know there's something different about me, though I'm not sure what in either case. But I _will_ find out. I _know_ it."

"Miss Farrago."

"AH!" Chenille whirled around, "Heh…Uh…Yes?"

"That Eevee of yours, the one with the Dragon attack," Bill patted Govo's head, "I'd like to learn more about it. If you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all," she smirked and picked Govo up, "I'd consider it an honor to have to look at my Pokemon."

"An honor?" he tilted an eyebrow, "Hmm…Then what kind of honor would a request for you to join me for dinner be?"

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: Fluff, glorious fluff. Erm…Anyway…Sorry this is so late, but I was having a immense case of writer's block with it x_x So much stuff, so little time! Anyways…I'll just be on my way now and put the little explanations for the * in here, so buh-bye!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-

*-Subame, Pochena, and Volbeat/Baburito are just three of one hundred new Pokemon to be released on the new Pokemon games from GameBoy Advance: PokemonRuby and PokemonSapphire.

**__**

Still don't own Pokemon. Never will either. Sorry! 


	4. Lost Episode 4: The Gang's All Here!

**Lost Episode #4: The Gang's All Here!  
_Japanese Title:_** The Metropolis Festival! Crazy Night With Friends And Foes!  
**_Translation:_** Sono Shufu Fesutibaru! Kureejii Naito Abekku Furenzu to Hantaisha!  
**By: Pro_V  
Between: "Friend And Foe Alike…Again! Part 2" and "Elite Battle One: Changing Colors" **

A tiny Pokemon with a bushy tail, a fluffy collar and a large set of ears sat quietly in the window of his master's temporary residence in Rainbow Metropolis. After winning their way to Prisma Hall, his master and her companions had been moved to their own apartments near the Head Masters' arena. For weeks he had dreamed of seeing sights just like this one; shining lights in buildings and colored balloons waving and floating about the cloudless sky. Vovo had always wanted this, but not solely for himself. He wanted this for Eevy more than anything, but also for his sons. If only Ditto could see him now…

As he sat there, gazing out into the clear afternoon air, something spoke behind him, "Pi-pi-pika-pika?"

Vovo turned swiftly to find Ash's first Pokemon, his Pikachu, standing behind him, one ear up and one ear down, "Eevee," he replied.

Pikachu bounded over and sat slowly down beside the Eevee belonging to one of his closest human friends, "Pika. Pi pikachu pi cha. Pika…"

Vovo nodded in agreement that yes, the lights out there _were_ pretty, "Eevee. Eev eevee eev ee."

Pikachu shrugged to note that if Pikapi held no grudge against Pikacha, then he would hold no grudge against Vovo, "Chau…"

Both Pokemon sat silently, watching the very few and light clouds glide smoothly overhead. There were to be parties tonight to honor Vovo's master and the League. Festivals, games, banquettes and the like were all being prepared now, so as to be ready in just a few hours for the chime to begin. At three-thirty League time, which was synchronized with Prisma Hall's four great clock towers, the bells of the Head Masters' arena would toll. Only on this mark could the celebrations begin. These traditions had been passed down from year to year as a way to honor the new challengers and the Elite 4 and Champion, as well as a way to mark the end of the Rainbow League Regional Competition. For this event, everyone was allowed in the city, and it was not uncommon for _everyone_ to show. This was one of the times that Masters and beginners alike could mingle in peace, instead of in battles. Under the same sky of beautiful blue, Bazan Kratos stood in his office, staring out the window with his hands in his suit pockets. He turned quickly around, glaring into the four behind him; three men, one woman.

"You're going. Whether you like it or not," he snorted, eyes narrowing.

"But, sir, I really don't think-" the tallest stepped forward.

"Ryujin, you shut your mouth," Kratos growled, slamming his fist on his desk, "You're getting out there and you're going to at least _pretend_ to have fun about it."

"But I really don't want to-"

"You heard me," was the simple reply as Lance moved back to his original position, turning amazingly silent, "You're _all_ beginning to irritate me. You especially, Ryujin. You're all growing soft and easily defeated. When that woman challenges you, I expect to see you having made some progress in your training."

"Her name is Evangelina Hikoboshi, sir," Jason murmured quietly, looking sadly downward, "Minor Master Mortimer's sister."

Kratos's eyes widened, then quickly narrowed, "Did I _ask_ for your comment, _Master_ Peruwa?"

"No, sir."

"Then be quiet. I know you seem to have created some kind of…Friendship…" he stared Lance down, who cringed, "With this Evangelina woman…I expect you to get over it. Quickly too…"

Will, Luri and Jason looked over at Lance, who dropped his head and balled his fists at his sides, "With all due respect, sir," Will put in, wondering to himself just _how much_ respect truly _was_ due, "You know what the Beasts said. You too have seen them and spoken to them. You must accept-"

"There is nothing more I have to say to you," his hissed, sitting slowly down, "Go now and prepare for the festivities tonight."

Lance gagged and stayed still as Will and the others started out, "Sir, _please_," Luri turned back and stepped up, "_Don't_ force him into this. He's really-" 

"Lurianna, be quiet," he snapped, sending her away, "Your mother was insolent at times, but _you_ have by far surpassed her. You must remember, Miss Sedna, just who it is that replaced her with you. _You_ are _just_ as easily expendable. Say with…Miss Black," he grinned evilly as Luri's eyes roared their icy blue.

Will took Luri's shoulders and pulled her along as Jason turned Lance around and pushed him a bit, "Pardon my forwardness, sir," the Elite First paused and looked back, "But you don't know what this is like for him. For _us_," he emphasized, "If you did…" he shook his head and made a break for the door before Kratos could reply.

Bazan just rubbed his chin and tilted the frame on his desk a bit more to his view, "Peruwa…You have no idea what you're saying," the widower spoke to no one, as the door had already latched and the Elite were already gone, "Marrim…"

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey, you two," a sweet and easy voice called from behind Vovo and Pikachu, "What're you guys doing over here?"

Both Pokemon looked back, chirping at the Elite 4's next challenger; Evangelina Chenoweth Hikoboshi of the Town of Rose. She crouched down behind them, looking out over the city as they returned their gaze to the sky and rooftops as well. Eevy reached out and placed a hand on either Pokemon's heads, scratching their ears and causing them to chatter in their language. She smiled at them and sat down Indian-style, both Pokemon hopping into her lap. All three stared out into the distance as the great clock towers of Prisma Hall bonged three o'clock. Eevy scooped both Pokemon up and started to the door.

"Come on, guys. Time to start getting ready for the parties," she grinned, setting them both down on her bed after entering the next room, "This is for you, Vovo. You'll look nice," she clicked the buckle on his collar and jingled the V and O tag, "And I got this for you, Pikachu. It's ketchup red," she smirked and fastened the little crimson bow-tie at Pikachu's throat, "Think you can stand them for a couple hours?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, straightening his new neckwear.

"Eev!" Vovo jangled his tag and winked.

"Good. You guys wait here!" she snatched a bundle of things off the dresser and hopped into the bathroom, "I'll be back in a flash!"

Five minutes…Ten minutes…Twenty minutes…It was approaching three-twenty five when Eevy finally emerged from her seemingly ritualistic preparations. The pants she wore were baggy enough to be mistaken for a skirt and seemed to be new. She tucked in her sleeveless turtleneck and straightened her belt, subconsciously tapping its gold buckle. Bending down, she pulled her rolled-top boots up and then straightened her rolled-wrist gloves. After fiddling with her amethyst necklace, earrings and bracelet, all of which had been a gift from her parents and aunt and uncle for winning the championships, she fluffed her hair and spun around. From head to toe she was a walking, talking, gradually darkening blur of violet, the darkest of shades in her shoes and the lightest in the barrettes she then fastened her bangs back with. She presented herself to Vovo and Pikachu with a wide grin.

"How do I look?" she questioned, giddier than ever in appearance, "Do you think it's all right for the occasion?"

"Pi!"

"Ee!"

She reddened a tinge, "Thanks, guys. Come on now," she accepted them both to her shoulders, "Let's go and find everyone before they start without us!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Bingbing-Bingbing…" the clock towers chimed, "Bingbing-Bingbing."

"Hurrah!" the streets immediately started swarming with people and Pokemon as the bonging signaled three-thirty.

"Look at all the people!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked, looking about the packed avenues of Rainbow Metro, "And all the Pokemon!"

"And this is all for _my_ baby sister!" Morty grinned, latching onto Eevy from behind and spinning around.

"Hey! Put me down! Morty! Quit it!" Eevy cried, kicking and struggling while laughing.

Misty scanned the streets as well, suddenly hearing the roar of a roller coaster careening down its track, "Oh wow! They have rides too!" she grabbed Ash's wrist, "Let's go ride the ferris wheel!" she screeched after spotting it and pointing to it.

"I can run on my own! Honest!" Ash called, stumbling along towards the Rides District, "Uh…See ya' later, guys!"

Sooney bounced up beside Yuu-Yuu, "I say we go find the Games District. Maybe we can win some souvenirs."

"Good idea," Yuu-Yuu looked over her shoulder, "Coming, Skiff?"

"I suppose," he murmured, latching onto Tracey's arm and dragging him along, "You are _not_ leaving me alone with them."

"Heh…Great…" the Pokemon Watcher murmured.

"I think I'll go check out the Shopping District," Brock stuck his hands in his pockets and started away, "Maybe I'll spot a pretty girl or two," he smiled crazily.

"Shopping…District?" Beth's eyes practically turned to dollar signs, "Wait for me!" she took off after him.

"I'm kind of hungry…" Mizu grinned at Eusine, then suddenly flew down the sidewalk, pulling him behind, "Come on!"

"AHH!" Eusine wailed as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Should we go after them?" Lisle asked as everyone sweatdropped.

"Guess so…" Morty smiled wide at Eevy, "See you in a bit, sis. Bye!" he bounded down the road as well, Lisle directly behind.

Eevy stretched and stared about, grinning, "Guess we should get in there too. This is to honor our hard work," she looked over at Medira, "And before you go saying it's for me, it's for _you_ too, coach."

Medira nodded with a pleased expression, "Thanks, Eevy."

"_Hiya_!" came a crazed shout from behind before something latched onto Eevy's waist, "How are you, ya' silly twit?"

"Holy geez!" Eevy flew away and spun around, suddenly freezing and looking puzzled, "M-May?"

"That'd be me!" this one called May smirked, "Long time no see!"

"Yeah!" Medira tilted her head as Eevy and _May_ gave each other a sisterly hug, "What are you doing here?"

"My baby brother told me you won the championships. It'd been so long, I figured now would be a great time to come and see you and congratulate your brains out!"

"Heehee…Thanks!"

"Um…Pardon me," Medira cut in.

"I'm sorry, Medira," Eevy grinned, "Medira, this is May Oak, Gary's sister. May, this is Medira Kurayami, a very good friend of mine."

"It's great to meet you," May nodded, "Gary says you're really strong," she rolled her eyes, "And coming from Gary, who believes himself to be the greatest of all at everything, that's saying a lot."

Eevy and Medira both snickered, "Tell him thank you," Eevy shook her head, "Where is he anyway?"

"He went to the Battle District and left me on my way," May shrugged.

"We were just getting ready to head out too. Would it be OK if you came with us?" Medira questioned.

"Yeah! Come!" Eevy nodded enthusiastically, "Gary can get along fine on his own, as long as he doesn't run into Ash. Of course, in that case, I'd be more worried about _Ash_…"

"OK then!" May agreed, following Eevy and Medira down the road, "I _love_ your outfits, by the way."

"Thanks a lot!" both girls beamed, now prancing instead of walking.

*^~^**^~^*

"Welcome, everyone, to this year's Festival of Rainbows!" a high-pitched voice chimed over the speakers throughout the city, "This is DJ Sally, signing on from Rainbow Square right here in the heart of Rainbow Metro!"

"And this is DJ Loni right here too! We'll be bringing you the scoop on all of the events taking place during this wonderful celebration!"

"Come on, girls! Hand over the mic!" a muffled snort replied as someone yanked the microphone away from Loni and Sally, "Thank _you_! Hah! And this would be DJ Rich, fighting for the mic, but getting it anyway! Tate and the other DJs are here too, so don't hesitate to come on down to Rainbow Metro!"

"Gimme that!" a fourth voice growled, "Gotcha! And this would be the aforementioned DJ Tate! And now _I've_ got the mic! Muaha!"

"Hand it over! Now _I've_ got it! This is Donna from Nanka too! Just to stop this whole who's here and who's not argument, we've got a total of twenty four DJs here today! Four from every region to keep you posted!"

"And this'd be DJ Bruce from the Orange Archipelago to tell you _not_ to tune out of WCLR unless you want to miss some of the most important Rainbow League news!"

"Competitive crowd, I take it?" DJ Mary asked from the back of the tent.

"They're like this every year…" DJ Ferris sighed, "Just ignore them. It's quicker, easier, and probably less of a hassle," the others nodded in return.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who's challenging the Elite tomorrow?" Reed leaned over the table, watching Eevy saunter by with Medira and May, "Hey! It _is_! Perfect story!" he started grabbing at a tape recorder.

Ben's Mankey hopped on the back of Reed's head, slamming his face into the table as his master snatched the recorder for himself, "Me first, buddy!" he ran for the street.

"I _so_ do not think so!" Walt made a leap to snatch the equipment, "Hand it over!"

In the midst of all this, Fern had picked up her own recorder and hopped over the brawling men on the ground to follow Eevy along. Reed, Ben and Walt froze, staring at her with low scowls. Fern scrambled up between Eevy and Medira, jamming the latter away.

"Hello, Miss Hikoboshi!" she greeted enthusiastically, "I'm DJ Fern of Kanto! Can I have a few words with you?"

Medira and May shrugged and Eevy smirked nervously, "Uh…Sure?"

"Great! Let's just find a place to side down…" she pulled Eevy away, the other girls following, "Perfect!" Fern yanked out a chair at one of the outside tables, "Have a seat, please!" Eevy sat slowly, Medira and May sitting to either of her sides, "All right then! First of all, please tell me who your friends here are."

"This is Medira Kurayami and May Oak," Eevy shrugged.

"Good to meet you! Now, could you please tell us a little more about your plans as a Pokemon trainer?"

"I plan to go as far as, if not farther than, my brother. I want to defeat the Elite 4 and become Champion. I know it's not unlike many other trainers…But it's what I've wanted since I first began my training."

"Great. Your brother would be Morty, correct? Of Ecruteak Gym?" Eevy nodded, "A very tough Gym Leader. And is it true you used to say you'd never train Pokemon?"

All three girls snickered, "Yes, it is. I used to think them no different than other animals. But when I first laid eyes on my Eevee, I'd realized I'd been wrong all along. They're something special; I see that now."

"There are many reports of your running in with Team Rocket. Are they true?"

"They've tried their luck at getting my Pokemon many times in the past. They've never done it and they never will."

"When Cathy of Hokubu covered the Dart Town Festival, she said she saw you win the Flower Princess Awards, as well as the Pokemon Olympics' Obstacle Course. True?"

"Yes. Entirely true."

Fern looked about, "And isn't it true that you need a partner for the Obstacle Course?" Eevy reddened profusely and nodded slowly, "Cathy happened to have noticed yours was a man, cloaked from head to toe. Can you tell me more about this masked comrade?"

Eevy glanced nervously at Medira, who looked just as tense, "He was a friend of mine."

"In a relationship sense?" Fern pried.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, eh?" Eevy's eye colors mixed and twirled.

Fern snickered and waved a hand at them, "You're showing Mistress potentials already. And don't worry; I won't ask any more about him. Next, is it true that Ashura Ketchum, your last round opponent on the Forest Field, was actually a friend of yours beforehand?"

"Yes, it is. Ash and I were friends since the day I was first registered as a trainer. He'd also defeated my brother for his Badge."

"And you've remained friends?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Eevy smirked.

"While covering the League Competitions this year, Loni tells me she saw you and Miss Kurayami here called up to Spectral Stadium's Great Round Hall by the Elite 4. Is this true, and if so, can you tell me what was said?"

"Yes, it's true. But I will not comment as to the conversation."

"Loni and other Stadium-goers said they also so you and one of the Elite physically fighting. Is _this_ in any way true?"

"No comment," she murmured stiffly.

"Is it also true then that you engaged in an unannounced battle with Master Lance Ryujin?"

"Yes it is. We faced a one-on-one unqualified match with his Dragonair against my Jolteon. I defeated him."

"Do you think you can do it again? Can you truly defeat all four Head Masters?"

"If I try my hardest, I can do anything."

"Are you aware of Demised Master Peter Rubeus's intentions regarding the induction of a new Champion?"

"Everyone is, aren't they? I'm not letting him scare me off."

"It's rumored you have seen the Legendary Beasts, and possibly other Legendary and mystical Pokemon. Are these accusations true?"

Eevy paused, "No comment."

"I know I must be getting on your nerves and taking up your time for around the festival, so this is the last question. Many people are beginning to wonder if you are in any way involved with someone. Could you please tell us if you are romantically involved at the time being?"

Eevy remained silent, a million possible answers sorting through her mind, "I…Not really, no," she stood swiftly, yanking May and Medira to a stand beside her, "If you'll excuse us, Fern, we'll be going."

"Thank you for your time!" Fern called after them, waving her arms above her head, "See you around!"

*^~^**^~^*

About twenty minutes later, Fern popped over the loudspeaker, "OK everybody! Do I, DJ Fern of Kanto, ever have a treat for you! I've got my own exclusive interview with the Elite 4's next challenger right here and ready to play!"

Morty stopped scarfing his sushi and spun around, "No! She _didn't_!"

"What's the matter?" Lisle asked worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Mizu asked as Eusine also seemed to stiffen.

"She shouldn't go answering questions without someone like Morty around," Eusine answered, "Morty knows the kind of questions that should and should _not_ be retorted to. If she answered something in a way that could have a double meaning…"

"So, ladies and gentlemen, here's my interview with Evangelina Hikoboshi!" Fern slapped the play button down and spun around in her chair to meet three angry DJs.

"_I_ was going to interview her, Fern," Reed snorted.

"_I_ was going to interview her, Fern," Ben also puffed.

"_I_ was going to interview her, Fern," Walt was the last to growl at her.

"Well, guess what," Fern chirped in their faces, "_I_ interviewed her, boys."

*^~^**^~^*

Rubeus sat with his arms folded behind his head, listening intently to the radio, "Oh, she's not afraid of me, is she?" he huffed, sinking slightly in his chair, "We'll just see about that…"

"Are you feeling down, Master Rubeus?" a redhead leaned over his left shoulder.

"Would you like a drink?" a brunette dropped a tray towering with alcohol on the table in front of him.

"Or maybe we could cheer you up," a bubbly blond twittered from his right.

He grinned impishly, "Yes, actually. I think you can."

All three giggled, moving closer, until a black-haired woman sauntered over and held out a phone, "Your cousin is on the line, Master Rubeus."

He held his breath to keep from screaming bloody murder and snatched the receiver, "_Yes_?" he gnarled, the s on the end extended a few extra seconds due to the hiss he boasted.

"Heya, Petie!"

"How many times do I have to tell you _never_ to call me that?!" he thundered, sending all four of his companions away, "What the _hell_ do you want anyway?!"

"I'm in the City!" his cousin cried, "Can I come see you, Petie-Erp-Peter? Please? Pretty please?"

"Listen, you little pink powder puff, you still own me for getting you your Gym. In the short time span I remained Champion, I _begged_ your whiny rear in. Once you pay me back, _if_ you even can, _then_ I'll _think_ about considering you family again."

"Just because I'm not a Rubeus, doesn't mean I'm not your family, Petie!"

"Dammit! Don't call me that!" he roared, "_You_ are a White and _I_ am a Rubeus! Why my _stupid_ aunt _ever_ married someone with such a last name, I will _never_ know, but I want _nothing_ to do with your side of the family!"

"But once you need something, you'll come running to me!"

"Like I said; when you can somehow pay me back for the time I _wasted_ getting you your Gym, I'll _ponder_ looking your way. As for the rest of you Whites…I couldn't care less."

"But, Petie-"

"_Don't_ call me that! And _goodbye_ anyway!" he crashed the receiver down, his palms having left it melted a bit, "Err…That woman!" he growled, turning to the black-haired girl, who was examining the melted phone with a completely blank expression, "Take that off the hook and come back. We'll want to be left alone."

All four girls sniggered, "Yes, Master Rubeus!"

*^~^**^~^*

It was just beginning to get dark as Eevy wandered the streets with May and Medira, searching for the others. She'd found Morty and the three he was with and gotten lectured on how she'd done well at keeping herself safe with her comments, but that she should have come for him just the same. After that fiasco was over and done with, Morty, Eusine, Lisle and Mizu had hopped off to check out the TCG District. The others were still floating around somewhere in the abyss of people and Eevy was beginning to give up hope on finding them until the next day.

The TCG District was just where Victor Ryujin wanted to be right about now. He had all of his decks ready to go; Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Digimon and Magic. Yet he was stuck in the Rides District, watching over Draco with Ray. _Boring_…It was like a pony ride, only on the great two-story Dragonite belonging to his older brother. How pathetic of a job can one get? About this pathetic. Ray didn't seem to be having all that fun a time either. _He_ wanted to be in the Battle District, creaming Gary Oak after the way he'd pounded his Dragonite with his Nidoqueen a few weeks back. But it was just too bad for them; this was the job Kratos had given them until the next shift, so they were stuck. At least until Victoria and Rei got back from the Performance District. Hopefully they'd be on time.

May stopped in mid-stride and looked off to her right, "Oh look! It's Draco!" she flew over to the fence and stared up at the Dragonite flying in a dizzying circle about fifty feet above them, "He's awesome!"

"Sure is big," Medira murmured, stepping up beside her.

"Yeah…And I may have to face him," Eevy swallowed.

Ray looked down after watching Victor on Draco and spotted the three girls. He sped over as fast as he could run and tried to look important. He leaned on the bar and stretched out into their faces, all three moving quickly _away_.

"Hell-o there," he grinned, "See you haven't bombed out just yet there, Eevy."

"Back it off, bozo," Medira flicked his nose, "Go bother somebody else. Like someone who _cares_."

Ray snorted and turned his back to them, leaning against the fencing, "You'd care if you ever gave a chance."

"Dream on!" all three fumed as Victor bounded over.

"Hi there, Miss Evangelina!" he waved, catching Eevy's attention, "You're the one challenging the Elite tomorrow, right?"

"Uh…Yes," she nodded, "And _you're_ the one who almost got me kicked out of here for having a chipped Badge!" she growled, stomping forward.

"Eeh!" he moved back, "I'm sorry about that. Really!" he waved his hands in a defensive position, "You standing here for a ride or something? Since you're old enough, I could take you higher."

"What does _that_ mean?!" she thundered.

"Not like _that_!" he screeched, "Just that the kids can't go as high. Guys and dolls fifteen and over can go up to one-ten instead of about fifty. So you want to ride?" he smirked, "It's really a blast."

"Ah, go ahead," May shoved her forward, "I'll bet it's really fun!"

"Then why don't _you_ go?!" Eevy snapped.

"I get motion sickness after I eat," May lied, smirking.

"Uh…Yeah! Me too!" Medira agreed, also pushing her through the gate.

"Have fun!" both girls started laughing crazily.

"OK! Let me up fi-" Victor was suddenly jolted back.

"_You_ flew the last one! It's my turn!" Ray shoved him away.

"_I_ asked her! I wanna go!"

"No _way_! We're supposed to take turns!"

"You can go twice in a row later then!"

"I want to go _now_!"

"Shut up, you two. I'll take her myself," a voice from nowhere pushed in.

A shadowed figure wondered over from the back corner of the fenced-in area where the Dragon stood. Draco bellowed and clapped, cheering at the arrival of his Master. Ray and Victor slowly separated, backing off as the Elite Fourth approached Eevy with a wide grin. May and Medira were laughing their heads off now while the rest of the crowd stared blankly.

"If you two can't seem to stop fighting, I'll take _my_ Pokemon on _my_ own," he puffed, handing Eevy a piece of gum, "High altitude. It'll pop your eardrums. Chew, but don't swallow."

"I _knew_ that, thank you," Eevy snorted and stormed over.

"Oh you did, did you?" he asked sarcastically, seating himself at Draco's shoulders and patting the Pokemon's head, "They been taking care of you, buddy?"

"Bar…" Draco nodded.

"Good. Then I won't have to kill them and get myself dirty," he extended an arm to Eevy, "Come on. You afraid or something?"

"Shut up!" she slapped his hand away and climbed up on her own, sticking the gum in her mouth and gasping to herself, "It's…Raspberry. But…His is…Strawberry. I can smell it from here. How'd he…"

He smirked as he watched her chew frantically on the gum, trying to get every drop of flavor she could out of it. Victor and Ray stood back to grumble as Lance checked everything he knew he had to before settling down. He glanced over his shoulder at his passenger, who was sitting calmly, arms crossed. Draco leaned down and slowly started pumping his massive wings, the pressure nearly shattering the ground below.

"Uh…You _might_ want to hang on," Lance murmured with a wide grin.

"Oh _really_?" Eevy snorted, "And just _why_ would that be?"

He merely put out his left arm and pointed his index finger downward. Eevy gasped as she saw the rope that was supposed to be tied to Draco's ankle to measure the altitude…Was coiled limp and loose on the ground. With nothing to keep them at a set height…

"Oh boy," Eevy whimpered.

Lance smiled nastily, a light laugh escaping him, "Draco! Ascend, now!"

With one last immense pound of his wings, Draco lifted into the air. Eevy scrambled forward and latched onto Lance's waist, holding back on screaming frantically. The Dragonite sped upward for a good twenty seconds, which at this speed equaled about four hundred feet, maybe more. He then careened to the north, whipping along at who knows what speed. People on the ground pointed up to him and cheered loudly. The whole time, Eevy had her eyes shut tightly and her arms locked around Lance. He looked back at her and rolled his eyes before poking her shoulder.

"Hey…Hey, you…" she slowly opened one eye to find him smiling giddily back at her, "Come on! Sit up! Look around!"

She shakily leaned back, both eyes shut, and allowed herself to look down and around, "Woah…It's…Pretty."

With the sky just beginning to darken, the lights throughout the city were like stars in the ground; shining bright and beautiful. The trees were like blades of grass and the tiny specks that were people like ants. Eevy examined everything she could as Draco slowed ever so slightly to allow a better take-in of what they were so high above. She looked down on Rainbow Mansion and down into Prisma Hall, the nervousness starting to build in her stomach. But she was not one to withdraw, and she wasn't going to start now.

"This is…Amazing. The city is _huge_," she murmured, looking down to where Spectral Stadium stood.

"I swear it gets bigger every time I see it," he looked over as well, "And if Kratos had his way, I'll bet it really _would_ get bigger."

"You don't like your boss?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"As far as I'm concerned, that guy's a devil and a half," he snorted, "I mean, he's an OK guy _most_ of the time, but sometimes he can be a real…Crap-head."

"Nice…" she sweatdropped, then noticing her hair was not only flipping back, but up as well, "What's going on?! Why are we dropping?!"

"Chill out," he shook his head, "We're just…Going to have some fun," he pushed down on Draco's neck, causing him to drop faster.

"Pardon me?!" she barked.

"Calm down, will ya'? And please don't yell in my ear again," he glared back at her, "Just be careful you don't fall off. Draco!"

"Ba?"

"Extreme Speed, now!"

"What?!" she flipped, "No _way_!"

Too late…Draco was descending into the woods behind Rainbow Mansion, known as Spectral Spirit Woods. He passed swiftly between trees, his immense proportions seemingly making no difference in his maneuvering abilities. Eevy was actually screaming now, as there were sharp branches soaring above and below and trees and shrubs to every side. As the Dragon tore along, the leaves on the forest floor ripped into the air, leaving a great line of loose dirt in his wake. Eevy paused her wailing when Lance grasped her wrists.

"What _are_ you doing?!" she freaked as he pulled her arms off and slid off to the side.

"Here!" he pushed her forward, moving around behind her, "You try!"

"Hey, buddy! I'm still not palsy with you after the stuff you pulled in the stupid round hall!" she barked, "And I don't intend on-"

"Watch out!" he snapped, pointing forward as she looked back, "Draco, avoid!"

"Bar-ah!" Draco tipped frantically away from a tree, crashing into it with his back leg, "Ba!"

"OK! I'm ready to get out of here now!" Eevy covered her eyes with her hands.

"Don't _ever_ let go!"

"WAH! Sorry!" she slapped her hands back down, noticing Draco moved more to the ground upon contact of her palms.

"He's driven by pressure on his shoulders! You've got to watch what you do or you'll ram his face into the ground! It's just like a Ponyta's reins! Push on his left shoulder to turn him left and his right to turn him right! Push down on both to lower him, slide your hands back to take him higher! Grip to slow him down, and press with two fingers on each hand to speed him up!" he smirked as she twitched, "Not that tough!"

"For you, anyway!" she swallowed.

They burst out of the trees as suddenly as they'd entered them, "Wall!" Lance pointed, "The guard wall! Pull up!"

"Yiyee!" Eevy yanked her hands back.

Little did she know, Draco would have naturally veered up, even if she hadn't instructed him to do so, but we won't tell her that, will we? They shot straight up, swinging off to the left after traveling a few hundred yards into the air. They plummeted back down at twice the speed they should have been. Lance was a nanosecond from telling her to pull up or slow down or something, but he watched her hands, seeing she was _telling_ him faster. She slid her hands back and the Dragon flew directly into Spectral Spirit Woods again. Eevy's eyes nearly bugged out and she shivered slightly.

"What _am_ I doing?!" she suddenly jumped, shaking her head frantically.

"Oh, come on! You're doing good! Take a look around, Eevy!" he yanked one of her eyelids up, the other acting likewise.

She looked left to right to find trees blurring past and Pokemon scampering away. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, this was kind of fun. The fading sun passed through the trees, just lighting the woods enough to navigate. In a few minutes, it would be too dark to fly. The sun was just starting to lower and the orange glow beaming from between the leaves was starting to lull daytime Pokemon to sleep and beginning to lure the nighttime Pokemon out of their morning bunkers. Eevy looked down to see a building coming into view between the trees. They broke out the other side of the forest in mere seconds, speeding around the right side of Rainbow Mansion at a furious pace.

"We should land here! It's open grass and it's getting dark!"

"There's just one problem with that!"

"What?"

"You never mentioned how to land!"

"…Oops," he snatched her wrists and pushed them out to either side.

Draco slowed and put his wings out carefully, swinging his back legs forward and planting his feet securely on the ground. He folded his gigantic wings and crouched down, crossing his arms under his chin to allow his Master and his passenger to climb off. Eevy sat for a moment, Lance waiting to help her down, and gawked at nothingness.

"Hey. You all right?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine," she dropped off Draco's side and carefully patted his nose, "Um…Nice…Dragonite?"

"Baah…" Draco nodded and extended an arm.

"Uh…Yeah," she shook his hand, tilting her head, "He's not so terrible, is he?"

"Bah?!" Draco leaned away, then slouched low to bawl to himself, "Baah…"

"You hurt his feelings," Lance sniggered, "He's got a big body and an equally big heart. He's strong, but real compassionate."

"Aww…I'm sorry, Draco," Eevy shrugged, "I didn't mean it like you weren't strong, just that you're not the stone-faced Draco everyone talks about."

"Barah," he pushed at her with his nose, sending her tripping away, "Bah!" he seemingly rushed to keep her standing.

"You're great, Draco. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you when we battle tomorrow," she grinned as Draco nodded quickly in return, "As for _you_," she turned on Lance, who backed away, "Don't go thinking-"

"Don't go thinking I'm forgiven. I know," he rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'm _never_ going to understand you, Eevy."

"Nor will I ever want you to," she snorted, waving slightly at Draco, "It's almost seven o'clock. I've got to get down to the Rainbow Square for my stupid speech."

"Y-You're leaving? C-Can't you stay? Just for a minute? We're right here at the Mansion and all and I-"

"I know I told you not to get your hopes up on my forgiving you. Yes, it was an awesome ride, and I thank _Draco_ for it," she started walking away at a slightly faster pace, "But you can still eat marble for all I care."

He turned suddenly cross for the most obvious of reasons, "Yeah, well, before you get up there in front of all those people for that _stupid_ speech of yours, you _might_ want to get that _leaf_ outta your hair!"

"Ooh!" she growled and stormed down the path, yanking tiny bits of leaves and bark out of her beloved hair.

Lance sighed lowly as Draco looked on sadly, "Baru…" he murmured.

"Hey, at least she didn't dropkick me again…" he moaned, "Come on, buddy. Let's get back down there…"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy looked nervously around the tent she was standing under, scanning the many people gathered in front of her. She had to go out there, in front of all those people, and try to say something that sounded intelligent. Yes, she used to be an amazing actress in her drama class, but that was years before. And this wasn't acting anyway; this was all too real. She was going out there with no one but her Pokemon and Bazan Kratos, the guy Lance seemed to hate, to back her up. How she wished right about now that Morty could accompany her. He was a pain in the prat sometimes, but he was still her major influence and one of her very best friends. She took a deep breath and stepped silently out to sit down, the people irrupting at the very sight of her. She waved slightly and seated herself in the chair to the right of the podium, quietly releasing all six of her Pokemon. Kratos in his usual deep red suit stepped up and accepted his greeting of a wave of applause before starting.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all well know, the Festival of Rainbows plays a major part in our League Competitions every year. Not only does it mark the end of the Regional Battles, but it also chimes in to up the spirits of the challengers facing the Four Head Masters. This year, our challenger is much more than just some other trainer. She is sister to one of our top Johto Gym Leaders and cousin to one of the most predominant figures in Legendary Pokemon research. This year, our challenger is Evangelina Hikoboshi; a woman of fine stature both in, _and out_, of Pokemon training. She's an accomplished Pokemon Breeder, having won Pokemon and Breeder of this year, winner of this year's Flower Princess awards, and winner of numerous martial arts competitions. And now it is her turn to speak. Miss Evangelina Hikoboshi," he stepped off to the side and waved her up to the podium.

She remained mute while standing, waiting for the yelling to die down, "Thank you, President Kratos," she looked forlorn for reasons even Sovo was unable to see, "To tell you the truth, I don't have anything prepared for this speech. But I'm at my best when winging it, so I'll give it a shot. When I was a little girl, strange as though it may seem, I had a dream, just like any of us. The difference with me from most was that mine didn't include Pokemon. Mine was merely to learn what I had to, then learn more. I strived for information, for more things to learn and excel in. But none of the things I ever focused my mind on included Pokemon. You might call me crazy, or say I'm not fit to train Pokemon when I say this, but I never really cared all that much for them," everyone, including Kratos gasped, "See? You can't believe what I've just said. Just like what I told Fern, I thought them no different from cats or dogs or birds; they were just animals. Strange critters than my brother and cousin were obsessing over for no reason.

"As I got older, I only drifted farther from the world of Pokemon training. Yes, there was my brother's Gengar and my cousin's Voltorb…But they were just Pokemon to me too. Just happens I got along with them beforehand. Nonetheless, I respected them, and gave them the space and chance to live that I would a deer or a spider. That was all I needed. A few months ago, my brother called me from Ecruteak to in inform me he was coming home to visit. It was one of the nicest things the goofball had ever told me," even Morty had to snicker, "I was walking that afternoon and I heard something screech. That was when I met Vovo, my Eevee," he hopped up onto the podium and grinned, "His old master, one Daemeon Luminati, who I _faced_ just this year, was abusing him. Cutting him and hurting him in ways I can't describe," Kratos made a mental note of this, "It hurt. It hurt _so_ much…To see that the creatures _I_ had given respect to yet had not trained were being _abused_ and _disrespected_ by someone who _did_ train them. I saved my little Eevee. I did everything in my power to help him. One of these ways was to travel to Sunflower City all the way from Rose Town to get what he needed to survive. I used my brother's Gengar to get there, but the tip had weakened him. He couldn't take me back. But I'm not one to give in.

"I grabbed what I needed and made the most daring trek I had at the point: Straight into the heart of Thorn Forest," eyes widened, "Crazy, you say? Well, I made it out alive, didn't I? The Spearow were attacking a wild Ditto, and I used the Poke'Ball my crazy brother had planted in my bag to capture it and save it. I stood up to the alpha Fearow of the Thorn Forest flock. I told him what I was doing. Told him I wouldn't back away. He dropped his head to me, and flew me back to Rose. I saved that Eevee just as I'd planned to. And from the very second I saw him, bandaged and recovering, I was ready to start my training. I was over twice the minimum age, so that wasn't a problem…So I packed up and headed to Lily.

"I nearly got swept down the Gladiola, but we won't get into _that_ hellish happening at the moment. Once I was in Lily, I met Professor Palm, who registered me. And my crazy little Vovo here decided to breed with Ditto," she ruffled Vovo's fur, "They gave me a total of ten Eggs," she pointed behind her, "That's where these five beautiful boys came from. The Ovo boys. After this, I met Ashura Ketchum and his duo of followers, who I also faced this year. I knew I could only keep six Pokemon, and I didn't want to leave the Eggs in a box, nor any of my other Pokemon. In light of this, I gave five of the Eggs away. One to Chenille Farrago, one to Professor Palm, one to Lily City's Nurse Joy, one to my traveling partner Yuu-Yuu Palm, and one went home to my mother. All are hatched and living healthy lives. The matter of Ditto is different, however. In Lily, I also met Duplica Imite, who my Ditto wished to travel with, so as to leave my boys with their father. My Ditto is now with Duplica and her two Ditto, somewhere out there in Gertan Rin.

"From here the story's nearly the same as every other trainer's. I battled my way around this Great Isle of Gertan Rin, matching the challenges I was given. My boys deserve most of the credit though. And I have to thank my friends. I met Yuu-Yuu Palm in Lily, Sooney Shippou in Carnation, Medira Kurayami on my return trip across the Gladiola, and Mizu Mist in Daffodil. We've added my cousin Eusine, my brother Morty, Morty's trainee Lisle Illusion, Ash's companions Brock Granite, Mistaria Waterflower and Tracey Sketchit, my old friend Skiff Frigate, Mizu's sister Beth, and for the time being, my old friends Gary Oak and his sister May. They're like my family, and I wouldn't trade my time with them for anything; not even a one-way ticket into the Champion position," she knelt slowly down, Vovo hopping on her head, "And no matter if they win or lose, I'll _never_ trade my boys away."

With her Pokemon crying out and swarming her, Eevy didn't even notice her standing ovation. She cuddled her Pokemon, fans beginning to move for the stage. She stood quickly, recalling her Pokemon and taking off down the steps, the whole crew following. She didn't even notice the way one girl seemed especially frantic to get to her. As Eevy disappeared down the road and the people followed directly behind, the girl slowed and slouched, giving up on ever catching up to her.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy had successfully managed to run away from the people trailing her. She'd spotted a tagged tree and lunged up the path it was marking and just kept running. No one had followed, thank heavens, and she was now sitting upon one of the slopes of Harmony Hill. Not where she expected to be, actually. She'd remembered that when she'd found Rainbow Bridge that one night, its path had been marked by a tagged tree. She then realized that Rainbow Bridge was on the _other_ side of the city. D'oh! She shrugged to herself before sitting down and staring up into the now black sky twinkling with stars. She'd been sitting for nearly twenty minutes when her peace was disrupted.

"Found yourself a place to run away to?"

She growled slightly, "Not you _again_. Are you following me or something?"

"Not really, no," Lance wandered up beside her, hands in his pockets, "Just walking," he sat slowly down, "Why are you up here all alone?"

"Trying to escape the people," she murmured, "And trying to be alone to think."

"Oh! Well, I'll get out of-"

"You're here now…Besides, if you walk out of here, they'll only swamp you, then probably find me…"

"Trying to be alone _can_ be a _real_ hassle," he shrugged, "But you seem to _always_ want to be alone."

"No. That's not true," she shook her head, "I love being around my friends, my family and my Pokemon. I just don't like getting tailed by hundreds of screaming people."

"Heh…I know _that_ feeling…All too well," he rolled his eyes, "You'll get used to it."

"I won't have to," she noticed him look at her blankly, "When I lose to you guys tomorrow, no one will care who I am, and everything will go back to normal."

"Hey! Don't say such things!" he snorted, placing his left hand on her right shoulder.

She slapped him quickly away, "I _know_ I told you I hadn't forgiven you. You no touch, I no punch."

He sweatdropped slightly, "Well, for a minute here just now and for a while on Draco, you sure seemed to have forgiven me," he grinned.

"Things aren't always how or what they seem," she retorted.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he commented in an easy manner, "You sure seem like quite the trainer, and from what I've seen, you must be."

"Hah!" she laughed, "You're kidding yourself!"

"No. I'm serious. I've seen all your matches. You're an amazing trainer, and I can see it now that you're going to do great tomorrow. And you're great at winging speeches too."

She rolled her eyes, "You're just trying to get on my good side."

"From where I'm sitting, both sides are your good side."

She cuffed him in the gut, "Stop that!"

"OK, OK! Just please don't do that again!" he inched away, "All I'm trying to tell you is that you're a really good trainer; one of the best I've seen."

"_Stop_ trying to flatter me."

"Come on! I'm being serious for once here!" he puffed, "I really, truly, honestly think you're a stupendous trainer."

She stared nastily out of the very corner of her eye, "OK…I _suppose_ I could forgive you. This once."

"Yay! Score for me!" he cheered, "Now, if I could just get you to admit you're a good trainer…"

She turned to him and snapped, though it was a light one, "How many times am I going to tell you I'm _not_ that good a trainer before you stop calling me once?"

"I don't know. It all depends," he retaliated slowly, "How many times am I going to call you a good trainer before you stop telling me you're not?"

She blinked slowly, turning red and looking away as she suddenly regretted forgiving him. He was quite satisfied with himself for redeeming himself and even more pleased with the fact that he'd been able to make her blush mere minutes after her forgiving him. She tinged a slightly darker shade as he leaned closer.

"I've embarrassed you, haven't I?" she merely kind of squeaked in return, causing him to smile, "You really shouldn't be embarrassed," she turned to look at him, finding him even closer, "You _are_ a wonderful _woman_."

Her eyes went wide as he leaned even closer. She moved away, but he pulled her right back, kissing her carefully. Now she was _really_ regretting forgiving him. Still…He was a good kisser. Though she hardly noticed, she started returning it; just as hesitantly as he had the night they'd met on the bridge. Interesting what can change in just a few days, hm? He wrapped his arm around her as she put hers around his neck. She pushed him back and held him off, hands at his chin.

"The rules-" she stopped as he pushed forward again.

"_Forget_ the rules."

__

Just as he started leaning her back, and _just_ as their lips again met, "Forget the rules, Master Lance?" they froze completely, neither even pulling away, as they glared off to their side, down the path to the city, "Sit up. _Both_ of you…Now take your arms off her, and you take yours off him…Thank you. Now detach your mouths," a growl escaped him as they separated with residual kissing, "_Now_," they glared and pulled away, "Now say goodbye to your little friend."

Lance's eyes narrowed off at the intruder before he looked back on Eevy, "Good evening, Miss Hikoboshi."

As he started to stand, she frantically made a grab at his coat, pulling him back and right to her face, "Tomorrow," she murmured, biting her bottom lip.

"Tomorrow," he nodded slightly.

"_Ahem_," came a snap from the trail.

Lance stood and walked slowly away as Eevy turned and pulled her knees up to her chin, staring sadly out into the darkness of the night sky. The Dragon Master thundered past the man who'd halted what he'd wanted for so long, shooting him the filthiest of looks. The other one followed slowly behind, extra careful to stay back, out of Lance's two-foot reach.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Master Lance, but-"

"No!" Lance stopped and spat back, "You see, you're _not_ sorry, Bazan! You never _are_ sorry! All your concern is for the League! _Screw the League_! God dammit!" he whipped around, storming along the path with his cloak flying behind him, nearly invisible in the nighttime shadows, "You're such a League-a-file!"

"Hey! That's League-a-holic to you!" Kratos snorted, "And how dare you cop and attitude and turn your back to me! Ryujin! Ryujin, you stop right there and get back here!" the Elite Fourth just kept going, "Lance! Lance! Damn you, boy!" he stomped along behind him, "Stop right now!"

"Forget it!" Lance turned back, throwing his arms into the air, "I'm not listening to you anymore! You're such a…a…I can't even say what I'm thinking!"

"You _cannot_ have a relationship with that woman! And _that_ is _my_ final word!"

"I don't care! I really don't! And if you call her "that woman" one more time…OOH!" he started toward the end of the walkway.

"You'd best stop turning away from me or I'll drop you from the Elite once and for all! Out of League relationships are out of the question and punishable by dismissal! Is that what you want?! To be like Rubeus?!"

"Don't _ever_ even _joke_ about such a thing and _never_ even _mention_ that _vermin scum_! You want to know what I want?! What I want is Evangelina! You don't _know_ how much I want her! But even if you did, you probably _still_ wouldn't understand! But you know what?! I don't really give a flip and a half! For all I care, you could banish me from Pokemon training and I wouldn't give a flying fuck!" he turned a hot red as Kratos moved away, amazed at what he'd just heard, "I'm…Going back to the Mansion. Do as you please with me, but don't you _dare_ stop her."

Kratos just stood there, eyes wide and jaw dropped. As he started to slowly follow, the last words either of them heard from Harmony Hill were, "Sun Ball, I choose you…Sovo, I'm begging you, buddy…Take my memories away."

*^~^**^~^*

Sovo's eyes illuminated red, the ruby piece on his forehead glowing with the same fiery light. His master's eyes shut slowly and she toppled backwards, her memory safely drained of all she wished to forget. His expression sad, he pushed the button on his Sun Ball to take himself inside, knowing that when she awoke, she wouldn't even remember summoning him. And so she laid there for a good quarter of an hour before she slowly and groggily sat up, her head splitting in pain.

"Ohh…What happened?" she wondered out loud, "I must have dozed off when I finally got away from those crazy people…"

"Eevy! There you are!" she turned slowly at her name, "Hey, sis! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Hello, Morty," she murmured, rubbing her right temple, "Sorry if I worried you…I sorta fell asleep."

"Ah, that's OK. I'm just glad you're all right," he reached down to her, helping her to her feet.

"Hey, Eevy!" May called from the path, bounding up, "Someone really wants to see you! She says she's a friend of yours!"

"Who is it?" she cocked her head, watching Gary running up, racing Ash, who was heaving along behind.

"I finally caught up to you!" the girl who'd been chasing after her hopped up, "You can really run when you try!"

"D…Duplica!" Eevy shot over to her and squeezed her with all her might, "Oh, wow! It's been a _long_ time!"

"I know it has! I came here to put on my show in the Performance District, and I spotted Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey, and they told me you'd won! We tried to catch you after your speech, but you took off!" Duplica was still as energetic as ever, "I'm only in town until tomorrow morning at eight, so I really wanted to see you!"

"We're leaving on the same ferry as Duplica," Gary shoved Ash away, "And since it leaves at eight, we won't be able to watch you battle."

"That's really too bad," Eevy looked to the ground, "But I say we live our lives to the fullest for now! Let's get down there into that city and party!"

"Hold on a second, Eevy!" Duplica halted her as she started running off, "Here!" she pulled the Ditto-shaped pin off her shirt, "Transform!"

"Di-tto!" the pin morphed into a much larger version of itself, "Dit-ditto-dits!"

"_Ditto_!" Eevy shrieked, jumping into the air, "_Oorai_!"

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: Crazy-crazy good-good! Heh…Sweet and tart all at once! Whee! This one was actually the easiest Lost Episode to do so far, and I'm really pretty happy with it. Hold on…Is that even allowed? But *gasp* I used a certain word there I've never used before…o_O…Oh my…There's a first time for everything, but…*dies*

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-

And real quick, "Oorai" means "All right" or "OK" in Japanese

****

I _still_ don't own Pokemon! How many more times am I going to say this? I don't know; too many to count, I guess…


End file.
